Assassination Classroom Dark Heroic
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A small group of Class-3E have become dark heroes and now they must unite to defend the city from something ancient is rising planning to destroy the city. Will they succeed? Dark Superhero AU
1. Trailer

It take only one bad day to take the light and smother it in darkness, what is that?

Isa it seeing the death of a love one, or an entire family

 _Isogai arrived at the park to see his family laying dead on the grass_

 _"Yuuma" his mother said before the life left her. Isogai looked to the skies and screamed out in pain and anguish_

Five years later Isogai stands outside a biker bar lighting a cigarette. He lowers the lighter revealing a White Skull on a black t-shirt he wears underneath a black trench coat. He exhales the smoke and pulls out a black and silver hand.

"Time for work" he said as he walked over to the bar and aims. "Time to deliver Punishment"

* * *

Or could it be the death of a dear friend?

 _Nagisa looked up as Korosensei held the Reaper 2.0 in place as the field killed them both. Suddenly molten Anti-Matter fell into Nagisa's eyes sending him to the ground in pain_

 _"NAGISA!" the Class shouted._

Nagisa bolted up and ran his hand over his scarred eyes and short hair. He got up and grabbed his cane and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink before walking over to an alcove, there standing in the alcove was a black and red armoured outfit with a horned helmet

"Time for work" Nagisa said picking up the horned helmet and resting his cane next to the outfit. He then looked in the mirror. "Time to deliver Justice"

* * *

Maybe it was an event born out of darkness.

 _Fuwa dragged herself along the streets. Not willing to allow herself to stand up after what had happened to her, it was too painful. She tried to stand only to crumble. Blood was dripping down her legs. She looked around looking for someone to help her._

 _"Someone help me please?" she begged as she neared a hospital_

Fuwa looked at a mirror before splashing her face with water and stood up. She then pulled on a green and yellow sports bra before running her hands down the black double winged dragon tattoo on the side of her body. She walked over to a duffle bag and pulled out some boxing wraps.

"Time for work," she said wrapping her hands up, before making it glow. "Time to deliver a lesson" she said as she walked out into an arena

* * *

What about the lovelessness of a parent

 _Yada stood against her bedroom door with tears in her eyes and a knife in her hands._

 _"COME OUT OF THERE YOU BITCH!" Yada's mother said as she banged on the door._

 _"GO AWAY!" Yada said "You're drunk again" she mumbled as she tremble, fresh bruising on her arms and face._

Yada woke up and faced the sunlight and got out of bed. She saw something glinting and a note on it making her smile before opening the cupboard. When she closed the door and face the mirror opposite her she was wearing a red and black ninja out with fingerless gloves. Once she was done checking herself in the mirror she walked over to the glinting object, a pair of sais

"Time to Work" She said twirling her weapons "Time to deliver revenge" she said pulling up a face-mask

* * *

"Maybe that's why, there could be many reasons. But all I know is that sometimes we need those who work in the darkness" Karasuma said

"So what now?" Irina asked

"We find them and ask them for their help" Karasuma said

"And if they are more of them?" Irina asked

"Then we'll find them as well" Karasuma said

ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM DARK HEROICS

* * *

 **So a new and darker ACH Project featuring character inspired by the Netflix Defenders series focusing on a darker look at Class-E's heroic activities with a smaller group of heroes. So who knows how this will turn out because it will be darker and I'm going to doing something to different with this, the closet I've come with Fate/Stay Mukomizuna which is a Fate/Stay Night crossover with Daredevil which was my first mature title on here. So until next time I'll start the story and I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. A new journey

Sometimes people just want to save the world, but sometimes they lose all their self-righteousness and just dive right into the darkness to make sure their goals work. One minute you're a hopeful and optimistic, the next your cynical and wanting the world to just fuck off and leave you alone. There are those who have been dealt good hands and then there are those who have shit hands but the managed to make them work. All I know is that sometimes the light doesn't work but the darkness does.

* * *

"Oh yeah, that was magical babe" a young woman said as she laid back on the bed wearing nothing but a smile

"You want to go for round two?" the guy asked

"I would love to" she said as the man started to kiss and caress her in a loving way. "You always know how to make me feel good" she said before feeling him pause "Nagisa?" she asked as he looked out the window

"He's back" Nagisa said

"Dammit, I better Go" the girl said

"No I'll go. You stay and rest up" Nagisa said getting up and pulling on some boxers. "okay Toka?"

"Well hurry back" Yada said pulling a sheet over her as she saw him enter a hidden alcove "And have fun"

"I always do" Nagisa said as he grabbed red and black armour and a horn masked.

* * *

Standing on a rooftop was someone wearing a black trench coat and holding a sniper rifle.

"Stay right there you corrupt piece of filth" the man said "Hold on, I'll be with you soon" he said

"What are you doing here?" Daredevil asked

"Corrupt senator, he's been kidnapping teenagers while they were forced to go through the redlight district" the man said

"Isogai, why are you doing this?" Daredevil asked

"Why do you?" Isogai asked "Oh and by the way it's the Punisher now" Punisher said

"You don't want to know what I think that sounds like" Daredevil said

"Just a moment" Punish said as he fired the rifle and killed the target in one hit.

"You do know that is not going to help you" Daredevil said

"Who are they going to send Karasuma, please where was he when...when everything happened?" Punisher asked

"Who knows?" a voice asked making the two turn around and drawing their weapons. Standing before them was Fuwa dressed in a green and yellow sports bra, gi styled pants, fingerless MMA gloves and combat boots, her side was decorated with a winged dragon tattoo. "Geez aren't you two a couple of jumpy bastards?" Fuwa asked

"that outfit" Punisher said "Doesn't really protect you, or your identity"

"Coming from a guy who shows his face everywhere and is wearing a skull shirt" Fuwa said

"My brother gave this to me" Punisher said

"I'm sorry about what happened to them, I really am" Fuwa said "Man, aren't we all just fucked up?" she asked

"Yeah" the guys said

"Who knows where the others are" Fuwa said

"Yeah, we were all broken up and scattered" Punisher said

"What about Kataoka?" Daredevil asked

"She's in LA" Punisher said

"Oh" Fuwa said

"I should be getting back, Yada's going to worry about me" Daredevil said

"Usual place tomorrow?" Fuwa asked

"Sounds good" Daredevil said leaving. Once he was far enough away Isogai looked to Fuwa.

"Do you think he's over it?" Fuwa said

"I'm not sure" Isogai said

* * *

Daredevil landed on the terrace and walked in, hearing soft breathing alerted him to Yada being asleep. Walking past the bed he softly stroked her shoulder and went into the alcove where he removed his Daredevil costume rubbing his eyes after removing the hood. He looked around seeing nothing but black. Sighing a wave of red illuminated the room.

"I'm still not used to being blind or the radar sense the antimatter gave me" Nagisa said as he walked over to the bed and got in feeling Yada curl up next to him. Nagisa kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

"Nagisa, hey Nagisa" Yada said shaking him

"What?" Nagisa asked rolling over

"Its morning, time to rise to a new day, or do you need a little help" Yada giggled.

"I'm up. It didn't seem like night lasted that long" Nagisa said

"It was long enough" Yada said kissing him before walking over to the shower and turning it on, "What suit did you want to wear?"

"The grey one, do I have a case today?"Nagisa asked rubbing his eyes

"No just office work" Yada said as she laid Nagisa's suit on the bed

"Did you want to join me" Nagisa said finding his way to the bathroom

"If you wish" Yada laughed as she and Nagisa walked into the shower and started to enjoy the warm water. "Why can't moments like these last?"

"Because nothing would be done" Nagisa said kissing her shoulder before soaping up her back. "Besides, we have no idea what's out there

* * *

"So we've got Punisher, Daredevil and who's that?" Karasuma asked looking at surveillance from the previous night

"A new player sir" an aide said

"I see, do we know who she is?" Karasuma

"Our best guess is that of Yuzuki Fuwa" the aide said

"Fuwa, she's been off the grid for years, why is she back?" Karasuma asked

"It can't be good" a voice said

"Hello Irina, think you can find them?" Karasuma asked

"They were our students. Of course we can find them" Irina said

"Do you think they'll want our help?" Karasuma said

"Who cares, we're giving it to them anyway" Irina purred.

* * *

"Good morning sir" a young female said as Nagisa entered his law firm

"Hey Sora, how's Takahiru?" Nagisa asked

"He's good. First day as school today" Sora said

"Awe how lovely, any notes or mail?" Nagisa said

"I'm transcribing the important ones into brail; oh there a Mr Yanagisawa in your office" Sora said

"Thank you Sora" Nagisa said as he went to his office.

"Hard to imagine a blind child becoming a lawyer" Shiro said

"Get the fuck out of my office you piece of tissue covered shit" Nagisa said

"Now, now I am a client" Shiro said

"I'm refusing you service. Get out!" Nagisa snarled.

"Oh dear, such a pity" Shiro said

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nagisa asked

"I simply wanted to do business. But now I think I'll just buy this dump of a law firm and the Buuurrlllll" Shiro said as he was tased.

"I think you need your hearing check, get out! I'm not sure how you didn't go to jail for killing them but I will make sure you are thrown in the deepest darkest pit of jail and left there until you're a corpse" a gruff voice said

"Thank you Ryukage" Nagisa said

"No problem boss" Ryukaze said as he left the room. Nagisa was now curious why did Yanagisawa come to his law firm. Surely he wasn't going to try and buy it was here, no he couldn't. Nagisa made sure of that, but the fact the Yukimura and Horibe's family companies went to him and they couldn't be brought back meant that Shiro was up to something and he needed a law firm to do it.

* * *

"Sora?" he asked

"Yes Mr Shiota?' Sora replied

"Do we owe any money to anyone?" Nagisa asked

"No sir" Sora said

"Thank you, you may leave. In fact take the rest of the day off" Nagisa said

"Are you sure sir?" she asked

"Positive" Nagisa said as he heard Sora leave. Once Sora left he started to do some work, mostly filing and paper work, but in the back of his mind that thought kept popping up

"What was he doing here?" a voice asked

"I didn't hear you knock Isogai" Nagisa said

"I didn't, your secretary let me in when I said I was an old friend. She seems nice by the way" Isoagi said leaning against the door

"She is. Now what do you want?" Nagisa asked

"I'm trying to figure out what Shiro is up to, between buying companies with different functions and one of them being your law firm" Isogai said

"I'm curious about that myself" Nagisa said

"You still up for the pub run?" Isogai asked

"Sure" Nagisa said grabbing his cane and suit jacket. "Let me close up first" he said

"Okay" Isogai said as he walked up before Nagisa closed up

* * *

"CHEERS!" the three said downing pints of ale and lager.

"That was good" Fuwa said

"I know what you mean" Isogai laughed

"You can smell the piss in this place" Nagisa said

"Be nice, you know this is our old hangout" Fuwa said

"I do. A lot more of us was here though" Nagisa said

"So I heard you had a visit from Shiro" Fuwa said

"Yeah, he wanted to do business" Nagisa said

"But what business would that be?" Isogai asked

"I have no idea" Nagisa said

"We should keep an eye on things" Fuwa said

"Agreed" the boys said as the finished their beers.

"Another round?" Isogai asked

"why not?" Nagisa said as Isogai ordered another round

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Yada asked

"A bit" Nagisa said as he tapped his cane to move around, that was until Yada turned up the radio a bit, soft music playing making Nagisa's radar sense to function "thank you"

"Everything alright?" Yada asked

"I had a run in with Shiro" Nagisa said

"What did he want?" Yada asked concerned

"The firm, I think" Nagisa said

"What did you do?" Yada asked

"Ryukaze dealt with him. But its worrying about what he has planned" Nagisa said

"I know you want to kill him, most of us do. But we have to wait for Karasuma to do that" Yada said

"If he can do something, didn't you hear that Yanagisawa was dubbed a hero even though he attacked us, almost murdered us and actually killed one of us" Nagisa said

"I know, I know" Yada said

* * *

Isogai was out and about a cigarette was in his mouth burning. He inhaled and exhaled enjoying the toxic smoke, he was patrolling the area while Nagisa was at home with Yada, which was good for him. Sometimes the man needs to just be at home; Yada was good for him. Suddenly he heard bottles scattering. Isogai went from relaxed to alert in a millisecond and approached the noise. Something was in the air. Soon Isogai found out why, there was a man with scratches on his face.

"Claw marks?" Isogai said "why do you have claw marks and who are you?" he asked. He walked over to see if he could find any ID but couldn't so he got out of there. After fifteen minutes he walked into the place he was using as home, an abandoned house that no one wanted or card about, so he turned it into a nice bunker for himself. He placed his weapons into a gunsafe and locked it up before walking up stair to his bedroom where he removed his coat and shirt before descending onto his bed before lighting up a smoke and sucked down the toxic cloud before pushing it back out. He reached over for a drawer and withdrew some bourbon and guzzled it down. "What I wouldn't give for a girl right about now?" he asked as he sucked down some more smoke sending himself off into nocturnal oblivion.

* * *

"I'm going to take a bath then I'll head to bed" Yada shouted placing down a glass of wine before undoing her robes

"Okay" Nagisa said. Yada entered the bathroom and started up the bath before lighting some tea candles and placing them around the bath tub on the tiles, then she added honeysuckle, vanilla and rose scented oils to it before stepping in, she sunk down enjoying the warm floral smelling water as the worries of the day ebbed away. She was worried, Shiro had come for Nagisa's law firm. In her experience and knowledge when Shiro came for something he got it. And if he did where would that leave Nagisa; after being blinded he worked hard to become a lawyer deviating from his original choice as a teacher. Korosensei's sacrifice messed him up, heck it messed all of them up, psychological help was given to them, but it barely helped someone them, since the bad shit happened to them after Class-E. She closed her eyes tightly and forced herself to forget the bad times, even hers.

'What is he planning?" she asked as she sunk down lower into the relaxing warm water, only rising up to take a sip of the wine she had brought in with her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a ninja garbed in black and watched over an apartment. The couple where happily flirting with one another. But down the street was an incoming car. It was a white sedan that was a model usually dubbed a luxury vehicle. The ninja like figure jumped off the ledge and pulled out a pair of metal nunchakus and started to stalk the car as it came to a stop. He looked up to see the couple fleeing out the back. the ninja then flicked out his hand making a shuriken fall into his hand and threw it killing a goon. The other goon was attacked and knocked out with the nunchakus. He ducked back into the shadows and watched as the man walked out and got into the car. The ninja watched him drive off leaving his men behind, stepping out he looked up to the apartment before he departed the scene. He frowned he needed help to defend this city before leaping onto the rooftops and started to run and jump away into the night. He passed a nightclub which unnerved him with the bright neon club music blaring. Something didn't feel right about it

"I might need to investigate that" the ninja said as he ran off.

* * *

Yada walked out of the bathroom, the water in the tub from her bath had been drain and the candles blown out. She entered the main living space feeling how empty it was when it was night-time and smiled before heading into the bedroom the couple shared and pulled on a cream colour satin nightdress and sat down at her dressing table and started to brush her hair while humming softly. She would hum to comfort Nagisa after a nightmare. She pause. Even after all this time the pair of them still had nightmares about their pasts. It was horrid. But they were together and when one had a nightmare the other was there with care and comfort. Yada looked in the mirror at her sleeping partner and smiled.

"He's so peaceful. But who knows how long that will last. The last things he ever saw was the death of the best teacher he ever had a girl he loved" she said before getting up and got into bed and snuggled up to him, kissing his forehead to tell him she was in bed, which triggered Nagisa's arms around Yada's waist allowing her in to fall in a blissful sleep.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Fuwa was practicing in the gym she had built into her home's basement to practice the martial arts she had learnt when she was travelling abroad after for a year, she tried to lose herself in various underground fighting tournaments, France, England, Spain, Malaysia, Australia, Hong Kong and finally in China she found a man there who lead her to a mystical city and taught her a special Martial art, plus she would still imagine what happened that day, She could still feel their hands grabbing and restraining her. She stopped and collapsed onto the punching bag. Deciding it was enough she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of coke and popped the lid before sculling it down, she enjoyed the feeling of cold travelling down her body, especially when she was feeling hot, small shivers of pleasure raced up her back making her smile. She looked in a mirror and sighed

"What happened to the girl who enjoyed reading Shonen Manga as a teen?" before going back to her training throwing the odd kick in there every now and then

* * *

"What is it to defend the light by using the darkness, that is a question those who avoid the use of the law asks themselves each night. So what is it. Is it the freedom to end the villainess of those the courts can't touch. Is it the ability to do what's right when the law won't? Maybe it's the practice of finding things that are usually hidden from the light. All I know is that sometimes the darkness must be used to fight back for the sake of the light. The next question is who is that fighter? a pair of lovers with recurring nightmares, the female warrior who has felt helplessness, a man with nothing to lose, the person who stays silent out of the corner of your eye? Somebody who has felt death's grip only to be snatched out of it? Well only time and the shadows can provide those answers" somebody wrote on a blog late at night. He looked up to see the crescent moon. He held up an object which was in the same shape, even though he knew it enhances the powers he had under a waxing moon, or so legend said. And since the moon is always in a waxing crescent he felt stronger and faster.

"This darkness is the light" he said placing the crescent moon shaped blade on a table and continued to stare at the moon.

* * *

Karasuma sat in his office nursing a drink while looking at the photos of Daredevil, Fuwa and the Punisher. He knew and felt like something was coming and they needed to be ready for it. But how was the question. He knew there were vigilantes out there. Like the one they dubbed Elektra, a ninja and a guy dressed in white. He would need them all to be brought in so he and Irina can talk to them about their idea.

"How am I going to do it?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe I can help" a voice said behind Karasuma

"Huh, you?" he asked

"Yep" the voice said "Me"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the first chapter of Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics and oh boy you can tell this will be nothing like my other AC stuff and its only going to get darker. Plus I've hidden a clue to another hero in the blog post which is basically talking about those that are out there doing there heroic things.**

 **Now I will say this will be a random posting thing not every 2-3 days okay, plus some of the** **The Crossover Files 2nd Edition's chapter will lead into this story. Plus the idea for Fuwa as Iron fist came from Mrotrax from his Nagisa: Assassin with a mouth story, go and read that because it is awesome**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. When the sun sets

Nagisa was back in his law office going over as case or two when something came across his desk that gave him pause. Running his hand over the brail he frowned opting to re-read what it had said. He sighed

"Sora?" he asked

"Yes Mr Shiota?" his aide asked

"Where did this come from?" Nagisa said holding up the last sheet. Sora went back to her desk to get the original since she had transcribed it into brail so Nagisa could read the contents of it.

"It doesn't say, why?" Sora asked

"it's nothing, just something about an old friend" Nagisa smiled before taking a sip of the coffee nearby him 'What did they do this time, maybe something to do with what's been going on here lately' he though as he read through the other piece of paper work. He was worried now so he felt for the landline in the office and rang a number.

* * *

Yada was sitting out the front of a cafe enjoying a coffee while reading some trashy romance novel

"Hey Yada" a friendly voice said

"Huh, oh Hayami; how are you?" Yada asked

"I'm good. So you still working for that business firm?" the redhead asked sitting down with her latte to go

"No, I retired a while ago, mostly so I can help Nagisa" Yada said not noticing the gloomy look on Hayami's facer

"How is he?" Hayami asked

"He's getting there. May take a while until he's fully healed. But what he went through with losing Kaede, he's sight not to mention his parents just disappearing like that. He needs help at home so being his lover I quit my job and look after Nagisa" Yada said "What about you, still working with Chiba

"No, unfortunately we've had problems and then he's business went bankrupt so he and I parted ways and I haven't seen him in ages

"What, it was booming; what happened?" Yada asked shocked

"What else? a rival came in and cornered the market. Sure Chiba did quality work, but he could only do one job at a time. This new business could make twice as much as Chiba by doing ten times the amount of jobs in the time it took Chiba to do just one" Hayami explained. "After that the income stopped coming and then we split company"

"I see, how have you handled it?" Yada asked

"I'm good, I've got a good job" Hayami said

"In what?" Yada asked

"Private Security, today's my day off" Hayami said smiling

"Cool, so any good jobs?" Yada asked

"Client privileges prevent me from detailing my shifts, but there have been some big cases" Hayami smiled

"To imagine our classroom sniper is now a private security provider" Yada smirked leaning back while enjoying her coffee.

* * *

"I'm here to see my client" Nagisa said as he and Ryukaze stepped into the local prison

"Just sign here and...whoops" the officer said

"I'll sign" Ryukaze said

"And you are?" the officer said

"Bodyguard, can't have a blind man waltzing into a dangerous area without one" Nagisa smiled as he was let through into the visitor's area. Once in there he saw the old friend "Tomohito"

"Nagisa? You're my legal counsel?" Sugino asked dressed in a prison jumpsuit

"I am, you're arrest file came across my desk" Nagisa said sitting down and adjusted his tie. "The crimes you were arrested for struck me as weird, Assault with a blunt object, bribery, links to organised crimes, blackmail, match fixing" Nagisa said

"I'm innocent, the assault was some guy from either Mafia or Yakuza came up to me and offer me to be put on their paycheck. So I knocked him across the head with my bat" Sugino said

"The rest?" Nagisa asked

"Crooked cops I'm guessing, I never accepted any bribes, never did any match fixing, I was the one being blackmailed and the only connecting to organised crime is the assault charge" Sugino said

"I'll see what I can do about that" Nagisa said

"Thanks, and you may want to talk to Okajima" Sugino said

"Why?" Nagisa asked

"He's working on something big" Sugino said

"How big?" Nagisa said

"Terrorism level threat on the city" Sugino said

"I see, thank you for the heads up" Nagisa said "I'll investigate that lead"

"I appreciate it man" Sugino said

* * *

"I see, yes, I'll do it. But just know if I don't like this deal I will terminate it. Now I should have half in the account I gave you; Good it's in there, and I'll collect the other half upon completion. Thank you for this agreement" Yada said as she hung up her phone and walked over to the stairway into the apartment and went to the white and cream marble countertop and pressed on a section of it, lifting up was two door, on these doors were a pair of sais. Yada took the sais and started twirling them before looking at them. She then reached in and took out a cloth and slowly polished the twin blades. "How did I get into this line of work?" she asked as she looked over at the alcove. Sighing she opened it to reveal Nagisa's Daredevil armour and her costume, it had a red leather corset that tied up at the front. A black vest, a dark red top that she wore under her corset and could pull it over her mouth, a thick leather bracelet and a pair of black and red gloves. She changed into her out and tied her hair back with a black ribbon and walked out with her sais in their holsters before locking the door. Later Yada was approaching her target's home. It was nice time meaning it would be easier for her to infiltrate the property and perform her work, as the assassin for hire: Elektra.

* * *

Isogai was walking down a dark alley. He was on his way to a club, a gentleman's club. He was going to visit this club because of a rumour he had heard from a source and he felt like he needed to check it out. So he approached it, the bouncer let him in after he paid the entrance fee. Once upon he wouldn't even step foot in this place back when he was an Ikeman. But those days were gone and now he was something different and darker. Once inside he noticed it wasn't filled with neon lights and overly loud dance music. It was nicely lit like one would see in a restaurant. Tables and chair decorated the space closets to the door with red line chair closer to the stage which had about four poles, three at the back and one in front. Looking over to the left Isogai noticed that there were five doors with gold around, those would be the VIP lounges. He's targets could be in there

"Welcome to the Peach Blossom Club. I'll be you server tonight" a waitress said, she was dressed like a waitress, the only difference was that she wore hot pants into of a skirt or trousers

"Thank you" Isogai said acting like his old personality for a bit

"Just ask me if you need anything. Or one of the girls, just no touching unless you're in the VIP lounge with them and then most too...extreme; passionate is okay, but go into the rougher side of things and you will be kicked out" the waitress said

"Anybody good on tonight?" Isogai asked

"Spitfire's on in five, but we also have Tengu, Anzu, Bara, and then we have Hinako" he said gaining Isogai's attention

"How much for a VIP room with Hinako?" he asked, he was told what the price was and paid it. He was then escorted over and let into one of the room. Inside was like the rest of the club, expect it had a bed, a couch and a bar. He knew this is what he need

"So you're the guy I've been instructed to see?" a voice asked. Turning around Isogai saw his target: Hinano Kurahashi in sunny yellow lingerie.

"Hello Kurahashi. Its been awhile" Isogai smiled

"Isogai?" she asked shocked.

"Have you been?" Isogai asked

"I've been better" Kurahashi said "Now do you want to start on the couch or the bed

"Why the bed?" Isogai asked confused

"Special...VIP privileges" Kurahashi said as she tipped Isogai back onto the bed and started to sensually dance for him

"Oh boy" Isogai said as he silently placed his hands on her hips to help stabilise her before she removed her bra and increased her tempo

"So tell me do you want the special?" Kurahashi asked softly before kissing him.

* * *

Daredevil leapt down into the backyard of a non-descript looking house and he walked over

"Get in here!" someone said Daredevil quickly ran into the house "Geez, you couldn't have come as a civilian?"

"Sorry I was on patrol and I was close by" Daredevil said "So tell me Okajima, what information do you have"

"you know I have to say the black helps the armour, and now I was down at the docks trying to get some shots of the hottest supercars when I spotted this, a shipping container, outside of it was several thuggish looking guys, AK47's, Uzi machine pistols. Anyway something struck me as odd, there was a figure in red, almost like a red ninja. Now after doing a bit of research for red ninjas only one thing popped up, an urban legend about them; so as a reporter I dismissed them, unlike I saw another one of them yesterday while I was covering the press conference of a pop idol group. After the conference, the group's manager met with him and then he just bowed and walked into the shadows. It was really weird man" Okajima said

"So what do you think this mean?" Daredevil asked

"Something bad. I'll keep researching these guys and I fear whatever these guys are up to its going to be massively bad" Okajima said

"I agree" Daredevil said

* * *

Kurahashi inhaled from her place between Isogai's legs brushing her hair back. Isogai smiled while stroking her cheek while she stood up and started to straddle him

"Top drawer" she said with a bit of a moan. Isogai did that and found what she want and placed it on before she continued to straddle him before they were connected in the flames of passion. Both of them enjoying the moment. After seemingly forever they reached the ending and Kurahashi struggled to stay awake; she got off Isogai and rested against him as he placed a hand on her hip and picked up a cloth and wipe off the mess on her chest softly making her coo as she snuggled into him

"That was the best I've ever had" Kurahashi said softly snuggling up to Isogai who lent in for a kiss

"When do you get off work

"Five minutes" Kurahashi said as she went to re-dress, once she pulled her underwear back on Isogai pulled the side out a bit and slipped in some money and his address for her. Getting up Isogai kissed Kurahashi one last time before leaving

"I'll see you soon" he said as he left.

"What a prince charming" She sighed while putting her bra back on and going out back on the floor.

* * *

It was time for Yada to do her job. She had waited until she knew her mark was all alone and entered the accommodations of her target, one Hayate Kishimato, he was marked to die. Once she spotted him she slunk over to him and pressed he said into his throat

"Please don't kill me" Hayate gulped

"Why should I leave you alive?" Elektra asked

"I'm just trying to help people" Hayate said

"Oh really?" Elektra asked

"Yes, I'm trying to raise funds for" Hayate said

"For what?" Elektra asked

"Daddy?" a young girl said as she walked down the hallway. Elektra quickly hid and went wide

"What's up honey?" Hayate asked

"I'm thirsty" the girl said

"Okay I'll get you a drink and I'll bring it to you okay?" Hayate asked

"Okay?" she said

"You're a parent?" Elektra asked

"My wife passed away a couple of months ago and my daughter is sick, that is what I am working for; I'm trying to raise enough funds for a new children's hospital. But a man calling Kaname wants me dead" Hayate said

"Why?" Elektra asked

"So he can embezzle those funds into his private project, some kind of new type of hostess club. One where all the conventional rules don't apply. But in order to do that he needs funds and right now I'm the only thing stopping him from getting them" Hayate said

"I see, well consider yourself safe" Elektra said leaving

"How come?" Hayate said

"I may be an assassin but I have a code, and one of the things in that code is not to orphan any child! So I'm going to talk to my employer and cancel my contract. Hopefully he'll pay the retribution fee" Elektra said as she slipped into the night.

* * *

Elsewhere a large man had a glass of imported whiskey

"Ah Elektra, did you succeeded?" the man said

"Actually Kaname, did you remember when I said that if I don't like the I will terminate it, well you see that job went against my moral code and rules" Elektra said "And that was I nearly orphaned a child"

"So what" Kaname said sitting in a comfy chair. Elektra frowned and looked around, she spotted a case. In there would be the other half of her payment would be. What Kaname didn't know was that she also collected what she called a retribution fee, or basically they paid for their own assassinations when she came to cancel since they were scumbags. Next to the4 chair Elektra noticed the bottle of whiskey he was drinking from was empty and he was a little tipsy and right in front of him was a fire. It was almost too perfect. She kicked the back of the chair sending him sprawling to the floor and the whiskey into the fire making it explode, and burning Kaname. Elektra then retrieved the money and left.

"That was a tough night." She now had 200 million yen. But she was going to make a side trip and give the money she got from Kaname to Hayate for the hospice found. She was kind of a sucker when it came to children, especially her younger brother Takeru was sick and had to be treated most of his life. Once she left the donation she went home.

* * *

Kurahashi left her work place and headed for her home. Smiling since she had found a lost contact; but there was something else on her mind. She heard someone screamed so she went down an alley went over to a door. She opened the door slipping into her home before racing to get something, a bright yellow leather catsuit with a black ribbon around her waist. Before racing out of the door she pulled on a cat mask, gloves and boots, she made a fist before flicking her fingers out deploying titanium claws so she could be capable of rending stone and brick as well as anyone who pissed her off. In this form Kurahashi took up the title Hellcat. She quickly got to the screams which were a couple of school girls out for a late night jog and some creeps had jumped them. She used the special lenses in the mask to activate a night-vision mode and jumped down. She startled them all, but she indicated to the girls to run; which luckily they did

"Who's this bitch?" one of the guys asked

"You can call me HELLCAT!" she declared.

She rebounded off one of the walls and made her claws scratch the first guy while balling up her fist and burying it into the stomach of the other and tripped him scratching his back on the wall rather than with her claws. She noticed someone behind her and shot out a cable to snare them with, flicking her wrist back they came flying to her as she kicked the air before the goon she caught with her cable connected with her foot winding him. Behind her one of the thugs she took down was getting up and was pulling out a gun. A bang was heard making him flinch as the gun was shot out of his hand. Hellcat turned back and saw the Punisher holding a supressed handgun, so it was nearly silent

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks" Hellcat said

"Let's finish this up" Punisher said throwing a modernised kunai into a thug's hand before Hellcat slashed at him with her claws. The pair looked at eachother, Hellcat gaining a flirty smile on her face as she kicked the last awake goon in the head.

"My place or yours?" Hellcat asked wrapping her arms around

"Which ever one you want" Punisher said

"Let me just change first, I keep a safe house near the club for Hellcat" she said walking off while swaying her hips

"Meow" Punisher said.

* * *

When Yada got home she changed out of her Elektra outfit and into a basic cream colour sweater and a pair of jeans and curled up on the lounge and just stared out into nothing. Nagisa walked out of the alcove and over her.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she said

"You okay?" Nagisa asked sitting down next to her, allowing her to curl up next to him

"No, I had to collect a retribution fee again, my fifth one this month" Yada said

"And you're feeling down because?" Nagisa asked

"Because I nearly orphaned a little girl, if she didn't come out to ask for a drink I would have killed her father and not known about it" Yada said

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay" Nagisa said

"I got careless, I didn't research him enough" Yada said

"He's alright?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, turns out he was targeted because he was going to fund a new children's hospital, only the contractor needed those funds for a perverted hostess clubs where they could be sexual activities provided by the hostesses" Yada said

"But you ended him right?" Nagisa asked

"I did, he was roasted with a whiskey glaze" Yada said "And I gave the money I got from him to the target, hopefully it will

"It will and its over now; you've made up for your mistakes okay, now just relax okay?" Nagisa asked massaging her shoulders

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked kissing him

"I'm not sure, but it was something good." Nagisa laughed as he kissed her back before just holding her and rubbing her back.

* * *

Isogai woke up the next morning and looked over his shoulders to see Kurahashi with the covers off her top half revealing the sunny yellow bra she wore last night. Smiling softly he covered her back and got up. He looked in the mirror, the sight that stared back was almost unfamiliar to him. He had the sparkle of his eyes when he was back in Class-E and his hair antenna were back,

"Well ain't that something?" he said as he moved into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for the pair.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next chapter oh boy we got introduced to Elektra and Hellcat, had a bit of a lime (might do some more lime-ish stuff) and started a plotline with what Okajima said which if you know your comic book history, you will know who's coming. And yeah why not have one of them in jail (I don't know why but the brits and us ozzies spell it gaol; we're a bit strange since we don't that one and mostly use jail) since it fits with Nagisa being a lawyer**

 **And you know since I seem to borrow the name of Digimon characters for my AssClass OC's. Why not make Sora here the same Sora from Digimon.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. unto this storm

The blogger sat in front of his computer and looked at the blinking cursor

"Son of a bitch" he said as he looked around. He was usually blogging about the vigilantes in the city. Suddenly he got an idea "What is the difference between wrong and right when it comes to vigilantes? Simple nothing. In the eyes of the law vigilantes are stealing their job, even when they are ill-equipped for it. Let's say you have a big dude who can't be put down by most of the cops, in comes one of these vigilantes and within a couple of punches the bad guys is on the floor drooling and the cops are sneering at the hero. Not their fault is the law is too dumb to call them in for help. Heck I bet the government is helping to cover the law's collective asses in an attempt to stop the embarrassment; yeah not like they have egg on their face from the Kunugigaoka school incident, they sent in a private contractor and then they make things go to shit. I'm pretty sure that" he wrote on his blog

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that the government never meant to send in a bloody madman into a school of teenagers surrounded by an energy field. So they kill the supposed 'monster' (which was only there because of a debt to an old friend but it was the government who set up the assassination, it was the government who also bribed the kids with the incentive of 10 billion yen, increasing it to 30 billion when they noticed teamwork was effective.) Also blinding one of the students, injuring three more and killing another. Yet the students get the boot and he is walking about" Yada read out the blog

"Man this guy is someone I want to get my hands on" Nagisa said as he adjusted his tie.

"I know, he knows way too much about Class-E" Yada said "How's Sugino's case working out?"

"Slowly, we've got him down to an assault charge after they were told of the Yakuza's involvement. But in all likelihood it won't stick" Nagisa said

"That's good" Yada stretched before flopping onto the couch "And I think I'll chill all day today"

"Yeah, yeah" Nagisa said "Oh and don't forget we have that thing tonight

"What thing?" Yada blinked

"The fundraiser, you know the one a client of mine sent me an invite for" Nagisa said

"Which client?" Yada asked

"A new one, I met him last week, Arashi Hayabusa" Nagisa said

"Oh him, right okay" Yada said "I'll pick out something nice" she said sadly, Nagisa knew that tone and softly took her hand and tilted her face upwards gently.

"Just because I can't see, doesn't mean you can't dress up and doll yourself up, because I will still be able to see you in some way" Nagisa said softly kissing her

"Okay I'll see you tonight" Yada said as Nagisa left for work.

* * *

Fuwa was eating a burger when she saw Nagisa

"Hey Nagisa" Fuwa said with half of her mouth full

"Morning Fuwa, still eating healthy I see" Nagisa said

"Yeah sure" Fuwa said

"Yuzuki, I can smell the tomato sauce and pickles" Nagisa said

"Sorry, you know I can't cook well" Fuwa said

"Don't worry, the invitation to have dinner with us once a week is still open" Nagisa said

"Thanks, you know you didn't have to" Fuwa said

"We're family Fuwa," Nagisa said

"We're cousins" Fuwa deadpanned

"Still family" Nagisa said before pausing

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Okajima told me something about a threat to the city" Nagisa frowned

"I've being feeling something off in the air recently. Something is coming" Fuwa said

"What do you think?" Nagisa asked

"I have no idea, I've never sensed this before" Fuwa said

"We should be careful anyway" Nagisa said, unaware that a black ninja was watching them frowning before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

Isogai was out and about thinking about how he was slowly changing back, but at the same time, the new version of him was here to stay. No one could go back to normal after what he went through

"You okay?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah, I am" Isogai said as he held her hand warmly

"I'm glad, you were kind of gloomy after it happened, so seeing you smile, even though it's a bit is nice" she smiled

"I guess so" Isogai said but he looked around

"What's wrong?" Kurahashi asked

"I think we're being watched" Isogai whispered

"By who?" Kurahashi asked becoming more focused

"I can't tell" Isogai said as a shadow slipped back away from watching them. Above them the shadow walked out revealing himself to be the black ninja, he was frowning as well before disappearing. Isogai looked where the black ninja was a fraction after he disappeared

"What is it?" Kurahashi asked

"It's nothing, the feeling's gone now" Isogai said

"Should we be concerned?" Kurahashi asked

"Maybe, but for now let's go get some tea" Isogai smiled.

* * *

"Which one, which one" Yada asked as she flicked through her formal dresses "The black one with the lace sleeves, or the white on with the sweetheart neckline?" she said as she was about to give up when she saw the right one making her smile as she laid it on the bed. Once she had done that she went into the bathroom to start getting ready. She removed her robe and stepped into the shower. She moaned as she stepped under the hot water and stood underneath it for a couple of minutes enjoying the feel of the warm water. After her shower she went and brushed her hair, did some of her makeup and got dressed. Once she was dressed Nagisa finally walked in the door, she placed a black suit, red waistcoat and tie, his special formal watch and red lens sunglasses

"Yada?" he asked

"In the bedroom" Yada called out

"I hope you're ready we've got to leave in about twenty minutes" Nagisa said

"I'm ready, well almost" Yada said as she walked out in a bright red spaghetti strap dress with a slit up the side, her hair was down and she had on some light blush and Smokey eye shadow. Nagisa just saw the basic outline of her dress with his radar sense "Well, how do I look?" she asked

"You're beautiful" he said kissing her.

"Thank you" Yada said as she pulled on a pair of metallic red high heels and then went to put on some lipstick. While that was happening Nagisa got changed into the suit Yada got out for him. He looked over at the alcove

"Maybe, I should" Nagisa said

"No, you're not taking anything from the alcove. It's a party not a fight" Yada stated

"Okay, okay" Nagisa said as he adjusted his tie. Yada stepped out and grabbed a black clutch purse and straightened Nagisa's tie before walking out the front door which lead to the elevator rather than the balcony they used during their heroic activities.

* * *

"I feel so out of place here" Nagisa said frowning

"Oh relax, here, left hand" Yada said as Nagisa gripped a glass of champagne which Yada started sipping enjoying the taste. Nagisa didn't drink much alcohol but he did enjoy the odd glass.

"Should we find the host?" Nagisa asked

"He'll find us" Yada said smiling as she looked around

"Nagisa, Toka?" an elegant voice said

"Kanzaki?" Yada asked

"How are you?" Kanzaki asked walking up "It's been awhile

"It has, how have you been" Yada asked

"I'm good, But I don't go by Kanzaki anymore, I'm now Yukiko Hayabusa" she giggled

"Hayabusa, as in?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, Arashi is my husband" Yukiko said

"Oh congratulations!" Yada cheered. "But I heard a rumour that you were in an abusive relationship?"

"Abusive?" a voice boomed

"She was just saying a rumour sweetie" Kanzaki said smiling "Yada, Nagisa this is Arashi Hayabusa my husband. And the only thing I am in danger of is my husband's affections" Kanzaki said as Arashi smothered her in light kisses on her cheeks making her giggle "Arashi, cut it out we have guests" she laughed

"Don't worry, we don't mind" Yada asked "Me and Nagi are usually affectionate"

"Ah, you're Nagisa Shiota; the blind lawyer. I believe I saw you the other day" Arashi said holding out his hand

"You did, and since you're Yukiko's husband and she is one of my clients, so that mean I'll represent you in any legal trouble you have" Nagisa said as Yada directed Nagisa's hand into Arashi's

"Really, you represent Yukiko?" Arashi asked

"I do that for all of my former classmates" Nagisa said "All they have to do is ask"

"Wow, thank you Nagisa" Kanzaki said

"No problem, it was one of the main things I was going to do once I had the firm" Nagisa said

"And the Hayabusa corporation will continue to do business with the Shiota Law Firm" Arashi said

"Now, now boys enough business. Tonight we're here to have a good time and raise some funds" Kanzaki said

"I agree" Yada smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city Hellcat was jumping over the rooftops looking out for anything out of the ordinary, she was concerned by Isogai's comment about being watched. It was unnerving to say the least that there was someone out there watching them without their knowledge. She was used being in the public eye since she worked at a gentlemen's club. Of course she felt uncomfortable being eye candy, most patrons there stared at her like wolves at meat. But Isogai made her feel different about the work she had to take out of desperation, but now she felt different about it in a way; like it was a way to show people who she was, and Hellcat was another side to that mentally. When she was Hellcat she was able to defend those who couldn't or wasn't able to do it themselves. Wasn't that what a hero was for. She smiled deciding that she was happy doing what she was doing, even her jumped; she fired a cable and swung off the roof flipping before she landed with a roll forward on another one and jumped onto a second roof, smiling as the thrill of free-running over came her.

* * *

"Hey Nagisa, can we talk outside for a moment" Arashi said

"Sure" Nagisa said as he and Arashi went outside. Yada smiled softly at the fact Nagisa was trying to stay calm outside of his element, which included courtrooms

"So you and Nagisa huh?" Yukiko asked

"Yeah, I mean once my job went belly up, Nagisa was having some trouble having just left home and living by himself so I asked if he needed some help with fine tuning his life and now a couple of years later we're together" Yada explained

"What about his parents?" Yukiko asked

"They moved to Kamogawa because of his maternal grandmother's not in good health, that was about two years ago, they still keep in touch" Yada said

"Oh that's good they keep in touch at least" Yukiko said. Outside Nagisa looked out at the city

"Thank you for coming tonight, it means a lot to her" Arashi said handing the blind lawyer a drink

"My pleasure, thank you for the invite" Nagisa said as he accepted the drink smiling

"Knowing Yukiko has been the best moment of my life." Arashi said

"So what did you want to discuss?" Nagisa asked. "That is why you brought us out here right?"

"You're sharp. Anyway do you know of the vigilante Daredevil?" Arashi asked

"What about him?" Nagisa asked nervous

"Well he saved my life; in around about way anyway

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"I first met Yukiko when I was at the point I reached fuck it!" Arashi started "Anyway I was about to end it when Yukiko came over and stopped me, then we started seeing each other. Once she was comfortable enough with me she told me that the day before we met she was saved by Daredevil" Arashi added making Nagisa remember the time he saved Kanzaki.

* * *

It was a stormy night and he was patrolling near a high end nightclub when Kanzaki, well she was Kanzaki back then; anyway she was walking to a friend's house when a bunch of gang bangers and Kanzaki had seemed to b tipsy a bit. Once she got closer them they started catcalling her and she did the smart thing and sped up until they caught her. Daredevil jumped down spooking the thugs, looking up he knew he had the advantage there. They couldn't see in the dark. He threw a punch into the first one to try and attack him, leaving him sprawled out face first on a brick wall. Another two thugs tried to get behind him and attack him with pipes they found. Thinking quicker than them Daredevil brought out his sticks and blocked the pipes. One got a lucky hit in, and of course at this point in his career he didn't have the suit Okajima made for him, so it was pretty painful; but he fought through the pain and kicked their asses, the rain and thunder making it easier for him to visualised the arena. Once those two were down her turned to the last two and glared at them. They charged in headfirst and cocksure. But Daredevil made quick work of them. With each clap of thunder Daredvil landed a hit or blocked one of theirs. At one point he was fending off both thugs with one hands distracting them long enough for them to back him up to a wall which he used to rebound into the two of them and knocked them out. Kanzaki stood shock before smiling.

"Thank you" she said

"No problem, I'm just making sure scum like this gets the message" Daredevil said

"What message?" Kanzaki asked

"Mess around in my city and you give the devil his due" Daredevil said before he used freerunning to get out of there and onto the rooftop "You get home safely now OKAY!" he shouted back as Kanzaki left calling a cab. Daredevil crouched on the roof smiling as he heard Kanzaki get out of there safely and probably to a friend's house. Once that was done Daredevil decided he should get home and treat that injury.

* * *

"So after she told me that, I started to support the ideas those like Daredevil, Iron Fist and even the Punisher. Those who think they make a difference has my support" Arashi said

"So is that why you hired me?" Nagisa asked

"No I hired you because you're a good lawyer. I've seen your records majority of the cases you've handled have had a majority of not guilty when you were a defence lawyer and those rare prosecution cases you accept you've gotten the guilty verdict. That is why I hired you to represent us, that and the corporate lawyers are just characterless drones" Arashi said before looking up and freezing "Shit" he muttered

"Is everything okay?" Nagisa asked

"Not really" Arashi said

"What is it?" Nagisa asked using his radar sense to locate the trouble.

"A ninja just showed up and whenever he does something bad usually follows" Arashi said rushing inside. He went over to Yukiko who saw he looked panicked

"What is it?" Yukiko asked

"That black ninja showed up" Arashi said

"No, that means" Yukiko said she looked worried

"Come on, we'll get out of here and then we'll come back

"Go" Yada said "We'll cover you" she said

"Thank you" Yukiko said as the pair rushed off. However when they reached the elevator it sounded. The pair stopped as the elevator opened up to reveal several men, one of them looked like he was the ringleader.

"Yukiko" the leader said

"Hello father" Yukiko said becoming meek. Nagisa frowned as a lawyer he knew of the big fish in the pond and you get any bigger than this guy, he was the head of a much bigger law firm; Kanzaki law offices; Shin Kanzaki. Oh boy he didn't look the sight of thing. Yukiko gained some composure and looked at her father in the eyes "Please leave" she said only to be smacked hard by her father sending her to the floor

"YUKIKO!" Arashi panicked

"I'm fine" Yukiko winced as she touched the slap marks. Shin's bodyguard aimed at Arashi.

"So you're the scum that my daughter married" Shin said

"So what?" Arashi asked

"She can do better and I will make sure of that, once you two sign these" Shin said holding out papers. Yada and Nagisa were mad, in fact Yada reached under her skirt for a smaller sai she carried with her in case. Nagisa had to hold her back which in turn made Yada hold him back. The two looked at each other. Yukiko looked shocked and Arashi's blood was boiling. Shin's smile faltered when the papers he was holding were embedded into a wall. He looked and saw the black ninja from before and frown. Yukiko and Arashi got a good look at him, and their theory that he dressed in black was correct, but not the golden trim. The ninja bowed and glared at Shin and his men

"Ronin" Shin said as he signalled his men to attack Ronin, but he was faster and used a palm strike to the first bodyguard before tripping up the second one. The third bodyguard tried to fire his sidearm, only to have shuriken embed in the guard's hand as the fourth bodyguard as taken down by Ronin's nunchaku which he then turned into the fifth one and swiped his legs out of him before turning to Shin and shoving his katana into his face, a centimetre away from his face

"And what can I do for you?" Shin asked

"Leave them alone" Ronin said

"And if I don't?" Shin asked

"I won't hold my blade back" Ronin said before backing off and jump kicked Shin making him stumble as he dropped smokebombs. Once the smoke clear Shin was out cold in the elevator with his men before it went down. Yukiko sighed and looked sad

"I guess the event's over now" she said sadly

"Don't worry my beautiful wife. It was still a good night despite the end. And it is going" Arashi said.

* * *

After another hour or so the event wound up and everyone left while giving their apologies for the interruptions. Nagisa and Yada comforted Yukiko before leaving. Yada dropped a subtle hint of what her profession was to Yukiko who nodded, knowing that one day she could call on her services. Once everyone left Yukiko collapsed onto Arashi and cried, she just felt so powerless at what her father nearly did. She loved Arashi dearly and her father nearly broke them up. Nagisa had examined the paper with yada's help and they were divorce papers. Just after reading what they were Nagisa burnt them with a scowl on his face. Yada comforted her old friend as best as she could. But she could tell Nagisa was ready for a fight.

* * *

Once Nagisa got home he changed into Daredevil before jumping back into the streets. He had a particular prey tonight and he wasn't going to stop until he found him. However he stopped when something popped up on his radar sense. It was Ronin; the ninja who had saved Kanzaki from her father. Daredevil landed and looked around. Soon Ronin rose and bowed to Daredevil

"Good evening" Ronin said

"Hi" Daredevil said slowly getting into a defensive stance

"Calm Daredevil, I mean you no harm, in fact I am a friend" Ronin said

"How do I know that?" Daredevil asked

"Because" Ronin said removing his mask shocking Daredevil

"No, no it couldn't be" Daredevil gasped

"I, Ronin am Ryunosuke Chiba" Ronin said as he revealed himself to be Chiba.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter and ooh boy who was expecting Chiba to be the black ninja in the first chapter, considering he's more of a sniper. Well my logic was choosing Chiba was simple in the comics Hawkeye adopted the title Ronin after the Civil War and join the New Avengers in the comics so why not make him Ronin for ACDH when he was Hawkeye in ACH and why was he protecting Kanzaki and her husband will be revealed in the next chapter, also the next Crossover File is the Daredevil chapter where Nagisa starts as Daredevil.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Come as you are

Daredevil was in shock, the class sniper Chiba was now a ninja with goals of protecting Kanzaki and her husband. When did his all start

"I can see you're still getting used to this fact. Don't worry we will talk about this later, but for now I suggest we go home and get some sleep. We had some excitement at the party tonight"

"Yeah we did" Daredevil as Chiba pulled his mask back on.

"I should have been there earlier but I only arrived mere seconds after Shin did" Ronin said

"You did your best" Daredevil said "And no one can ask for more"

"Thank you my dear friend" Ronin said as he flipped off the roof and landed on an opposing roof before bolting away.

"He's quick" Daredevil muttered before leaving the area himself, namely to go home and rest up next to Yada, who was probably sound asleep by now.

* * *

"I'll see you tonight" Nagisa said

"Okay, have a safe trip" Yada said kissing him as he got into a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked

"Shiota Law Firm" Nagisa said

"You got it." the driver said as he pulled away. Soon Nagisa was looking out the window thinking about most things that were happening when he smelt something sweet in the air. After a while he fell asleep. The driver looked back in the mirror and lower the mask he had on to avoid the gas. He then grabbed the two way radio and tuned it to a different frequency

"Target Red acquired" the driver said

"Understood, bring Target red to location. Then pick up Target Green, Target Yellow and Target White"

"Yes sir" the driver said "What about Targets Black, Grey and Crimson?"

"We'll bring them in" the voice said

"Understood" the driver said as drove away

* * *

"Ooh, oh what hit me?" Nagisa asked moving his hands to rub his head when it was stopped and a clinking sound was heard. "handcuffs?" he asked

"Nagisa?" Yada asked

"Yada, are you okay?"

"Yeah. My head hurts though" Yada said "Where are we?"

"And why are we handcuffed to chairs?"Fuwas was heard asking

"Fuwa you're here as well

"Kurahashi?" Fuwa asked

"Yeah" Kurahashi asked scared.

"Who else is here?" Nagisa asked

"I'm here" Isogai said

"So am I" Kurahashi said

"What's going on?" a seventh voice was heard

"Maehara?" Isogai asked

"Yeah dude, what's going on. Why can't we see?" Maehara asked

"Blindfolds, they've got blindfolds on us" Isogai said

"Why?" Yada said as Nagisa looked around, being blindfolded was pointless, since he was blind and he had an in-built radar so he saw they were in a room. Suddenly a couple of sweet smells visualised on his radar. This made him frown

"Who did this to us?" Fuwa asked

"Irina" Nagisa said anger seeping into his tone.

* * *

Karasuma and Irina walked into the room. Karasuma sighed and turned to a guard

"Remove those cuffs and blindfolds, please" Karasuma said before turning to Irina "Dim the lights a bit"

"Okay" Irina said making the lights dim so it would be a more comfortable lighting for when they take off the blindfold. Not that it mattered for one of them.

"Irina-sensei?" Yada asked

"Karasuma?" Isogai asked

"Where are we, and why are here?" Fuwa asked as she rubbed her wrists from being confined

"I also suggest you let us go, you're holding us against our will, this could be seen as kidnapping" Nagisa said

"I forgot he was a lawyer" Karasuam said as he sat down across from them. "Now, the government has no knowledge this meeting is taking place, they have no knowledge that we've been tracking your movements" Karasuma stared

"And add voyeurism and spying to your charges" Nagisa

"Not to mention we've been the ones to clean up" Irina said

"Meaning?" Isogai asked

"Meaning, every time the Punisher does he's thing, we move in and clear out the bodies. Same with Ronin, Daredevil and Elektra" Karasuma said

"Plus we've hired Yada on a couple of occasions" Irina said

"But you've never hired me" Yada said

"We used civilian contractors" a voice said

"Ah, Agent Hayami" Karasuma said

"Agent?" Nagisa and Yada asked

"Rinka?" Chiba asked as Hayami walked in wearing a grey suit and white blouse, her hair was done in her normal twin tailed style

"That's right. I came to work for Karasuma and Irina" Hayami said "Now as I was saying about hiring Yada, we used civilian contractors and addition undercover agents for the ten contracts we gave you" she added.

"How many of them did?" Yada asked

"All of them were successful" Hayami said

"and why am I here? I mean I'm not a vigilante?" Maehara asked

"You are, aren't you Moon Knight?" Hayami asked

"Can't prove that" Maehara said nervously

"You write a blog about positive propaganda for the vigilantes, in fact n your last post you condemned the government. What we're wondering is how you became the vigilante Moon Knight; but the we discovered this. An article saying that a terrorist attack killed fifteen Japanese; but only fourteen were recovered. The fifteenth corpse was missing; you were the fifteenth corpse weren't you?" Irina asked

"Yeah I was, I was walking through the town when terrorists started to shoot up the town, a total of sixty seven causalities. Fifteen of those were Japanese; anyway after I was shot ten times in the chest. Suddenly the world was fading out and next thing I know I was awake in the rubble; I wasn't sure how I was alive. After coming back I did some research and discovered that once a decade the Egyptian God of the Moon Khonsu saved the life of one person in exchange they have to become an Avatar of warrior of his. That was me, turns out I had an amulet of Khonsu in my hand when I was shot. Since then I returned to Japan and started to become a vigilante, usually staying to the upper areas." Maehara explained

* * *

"So what is this all about?" Nagisa asked

"A few weeks ago we started getting word of mysterious figures popping up an certain events, the only thing they had in common was a bodyguard in red" Karasuma explained.

"Red?" Nagisa asked quietly

"After searching for a week we got a hit; An ancient crime syndicate called the Hand that had been founded in 1588." Karasuma said

"They used ninjitsu, stealth and dark mystical arts. They have tried to rule Japan for 400 years; but recently they've been exporting their agendas around the world. Just recently they've been ramping up their operations here in Japan. They've been buying political, financial, criminal and industrial. Not to mention a few lawyers. You have already encountered two of them, Yanagisawa and Kanzaki" Hayami said

"KANZAKI!" the group said

"Yes, namely Shin Kanzaki. He's the head of their legal team and wants Yukiko to marry Kirigi; the chairman's son to solidify his position" Hayami said "Now we are worried because like Karasuma said there have been several sighting of the red ninjas" Hayami said

"And what, you want our help?" Nagisa asked

"Ideally" Karasuma said

"Forget it!" Nagisa sad

"What?" Karasuma said

"Nagisa" Isogai said

"Where were you when we were attacked, when Kaede died, when Suguya's arm was crushed so badly he had to get it amputated, when Hara was forced into a coma where she still is, or when Okano's hip was shattered. Where you were you when I was blinded?" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, stop and calm down" Yada said

"I'll tell you where, listening to your superiors allowing Shiro to nearly kill us, you sat on your ass as she died!" Nagisa roared

"That's enough!" Fuwa shouted

"Screw this I'm out of here" Nagisa said storming out of the building

"I'll talk to him" Yada said

"No, please sit down yada." Irina said "He needs time"

* * *

Once Nagisa was outside he felt the breeze run across his skin

"What do you want Hayami?" Nagisa asked

"To explain, to talk about why Karasuma didn't help us.

"Are you sure, because they gave us hush money and paid for the therapy bills we needed. Heck I don't think Nakamura has left that padded cell" Nagisa said

"He couldn't come to our aid" Hayami said

"What?" Nagisa asked tilting his head.

"He was detained when Shiro entered the field. They said that Shiro and the Reaper 2.0 was our best chance and locked him up until Korosensei was dead. Which meant that we couldn't be helped. Irina was the same; once he was released Karasuma bellowed at the head of the ministry. To him we were expendable just children. Shiro was going to get all 30 billion and we. We were going to be casted off like yesterday's new. But Karasuma managed to get us the help and money.

"How, they paid Shiro" Nagisa said

"Karasuma said that since Korosensei committed Suicide that no one would get the reward. Instead we should get it for medical and educational uses. You were his main argument?"

"Me?" Nagisa asked

"Karasuma argued that since you were blinded by the Reaper's left over anti-matter you needed highly expensive medical bills and that your education had to be altered to fit in with your blindness. Same with those injured. Even now Karasuma worked out a deal with the Hayabusa corporation to keep Hara alive until she recovers ort flat lines" Hayami said

"Did Hayabusa Corp know about me?" Nagisa asked

"Not at first, you gained their attention when you went solo practice in law. They were amazed at yoru skills in the courtroom. Quite frankly so are we"

"So now I work for the government and be their lapdog?" he asked

"No, they want you to lead their team" Hayami smiled

"Against what, ancient red ninjas?" Nagisa asked

"Why not?" Hayami said "That is what we're trying to do here, you guys work as a team and the government will support you in every way" she explained

"Red Ninjas?" Nagisa asked himself

"What?" Hayami asked confused

"Okajima, we have to get to Okajima NOW!" Nagisa shouted.

* * *

Once they got to Okajima's house Nagisa inhaled

"Blood, a lot of blood" Nagisa said

"What?" Hayami asked shocked

"Someone bled here" Nagisa said as Hayami walked in the door. Hayami looked down and sure enough there was a large pool of blood.

"Okajima" she whimpered. Nagisa frowned and looked around. He soon focused on something

"Downstairs" Nagisa said

"How can you?" Hayami asked

"So you don't know what we can do" Nagisa said

"I was just brought on" Hayami said as she slunk down to where the stairs were with Nagisa behind her. Once she was down in a basement she looked around for anyone there

"Drop it" a voice said as a gun barrel was pressed against her head.

"There, it's on the ground" Hayami said

"Who sent you?" the voice asked

"I did, calm down Okajima" Nagisa said

* * *

"Ah Nagisa, it's you. What brings you here?" Okajima asked

"Those red ninjas you mentioned about, turns out we've been hired to take them out" Nagisa explained

"Who hired them?" Okajima said

"The ministry of Defence" Hayami said

"Damn, Hayami I didn't recognise you, but as you can see, they came for the information I had" Okajima siad

"Did they get it?" Hayami asked concerned that their biggest lead was gone

"No, they didn't find it" Okajima said as he went over to an opened safe and opened it wider. "There you are" Okajima said giving Hayami a bunch of paper. She looked at the top one showing a busty blonde in something that could hardly be call underwear

"Okajima?" Hayami asked

"Yes?" he smiled

"Did you just hand me a mountain of porn?" Hayami asked

"No I gave you the information I have on the hand, disguised as porn" Okajima said

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked as Okajima pulled out a small torch and turned it on, shining it at the picture of the blonde. The light revealed that there was glowing blue text.

"I printed out the information in ultraviolet ink, which can only be revealed by a black light" Okajima explained

"That is actually smart" Nagisa said

"It is?" Hayami asked

"Tell me, would you be looking for information on your ancient and top secret organisation on the page of Miss July?" Nagisa asked

"No" Hayami said "But how do we explain this to Karasuma?"

"That's your job" the boys said

* * *

Hayami walked over to a large square table with an overhead lighting rig. She put the box down and pulled on gloves

"Why the gloves?" Nagisa asked

"Did you forget where this came from?" Hayami asked

"HEY!" Okajima grunted

"Please continue" Nagisa said laughing as Hayami placed the pictures out on the table

"Oh please, how many of these are fake" she groaned

"Again HEY!" Okajima said as the group and agents walked in

"What's this?" Karasuma asked as the guys blushed, The girls and Irina looked repulsed

"An...interesting way of hiding information" Hayami said  
"And who thought of this?" Fuwa asked

"I did, okay. I've actually been tracking these guys for awhile now. But I crossed the path of one of these guys, so I had to hide the information I had on them. They managed to find my house and I blasted one of them when I was attacked. And with my method of hiding the data it worked" Okajima said

"And these are?" Isogai asked

"The information" Okajima said switching on the black light to show the glowing blue text which was pages and pages on the Hand.

"Okajima, I think despite your perversion that you just save our lives" Karasuma said. Nagisa sighed

* * *

"I'm sorry" Nagisa said

"Pardon?" Karasuma asked

"Hayami, she filled me in on what happened with you and Irina during Korosensei's final moments" Nagisa said sitting down

"I understand, the fact that I didn't tell you gusy sooner probably cuased some of the hostilities between us" Karasuma said "I'm sorry, I did all I could, but I feel like it wasn't enough" he said holding his hand out

"I understand" Nagisa said shaking Karasuma's hand

"So that means I can count on you for this team?" Karasuma asked "To lead this team

"Count me in. But I'm not sure about being the leader, That seems more like a job for Isogai" Nagisa said

"You were the first of this group, so you have the most experience. And in my book that means you're the perfect leader for this team" Karasuma said

"If you say so" Nagisa said

"I do" Karasuma smiled

* * *

Meanwhile while the new team was talking Okajima looked over Fuwa before he walked off.

"That was weird" Kurahashi said

"What?" Yada asked

"Okajima was just checking out Fuwa, but he left without making a comment" she said

"Okay that is strange" Maehara said

"So what was her doing?" Yada asked

"Everything okay?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, just commenting on Okajima" Yada said "What about you?"

"I'm fine" Nagisa said hugging Yada. "I think we're okay to go home"

"I'll ask some drivers to take you there" Hayami said

"Thanks Hayami" Nagisa said as they walked off.

"So what are we going to call them?" Irina asked

"I have an idea" Hayami said

"Yes? what is it" Karasuma said

"We call them the" Hayami said

* * *

Okajima returned to his home and locked the door before grabbing some sketching gear and walked back out, then he went into a small house behind his normal home. Once inside he walked over to a drawing desk and laid out the sketching material he needed as well as a laptop. He quickly searched for an image and then went to work, he drew an outfit which would benefit a female fighter while giving it an feminie touch. Once he was finished with the sketch he walked over to a cupboard filled with rows of fabric. He looked at the row which held the different shades of green and chose a dark emerald shade. Once he picked that he walked over to a large table and measured out the right length, cutting it and making a second one. After that he got a clothing pencil and etched out the design. Once he was happy with the look he cut it out. After that he began sewing it together and once he got to the kimono sleeve he added a second sleeve inside of it so it would be easier to fight in. He also added golden flames along the edge of the top sleeve. Once he finished with the top he folded it and put it to the side and worked on the pants, which were cargo styled; but used the same fabric as the top. Once those were figure out he pulled out some black material and fashioned it into a chest guard which he added one final touch to it. Once he was done he stretched an looked at what he had created.

"Awesome" he said as he got a box and packed it up.

* * *

Fuwa was at her house practicing when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw it was nearly 11:00 at night

"Who could that be?" she asked as she took a swig from a bottle of coke, taking a quick movement to shiver out of joy when she felt it going down into her stomach. She walked upstairs and opened the door "Hello?" she asked looking around to see no one there. She did find a box with her name on it. Curious she picked it up and took it inside, she put it one the table and pick up a not attached to it.

'This should protect you better' it read. She frowned and opened the box to reveal a green and gold uniform. On top was a black chest guard with the dragon she had tattooed on her side gracing the middle of the guard.

"Who made this?" she asked as she laid the costume out. "It's beautiful" she gasped before removing her shirt and pants. She smiled as she pulled on the top, which had a soft and warm feeling to it. She did it up and pulled on the chest guard; next she pulled the pants on and some a martial arts belt made of the same material as the flames on her sleeve and tied it around her belt. She then pulled on her usual combat boots. She looked in the mirror and was blown away "This is much better" she said smiling "Worthy of someone called Iron Fist!" she said excitedly.

* * *

Yada finished brushing her hair and walked over to bed, which had an already asleep Nagisa in it. Smiling softly she got into bed and curled up against Nagisa. But she quickly reached in between them and softly moved her hand as to excite Nagisa a bit before she moved it in between her legs and then snuggled up to Nagisa closer.

"If you wanted to do it all you had to do was ask

"No, I just want to be closer tonight" Yada said as Nagisa wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck passionately. Yada shivered when he kissed the part where her neck and shoulders met.

"I love you" Nagisa said

"I love you too" Yada whispered kissing him before falling asleep, a smile gracing her features.

* * *

Down at the dock, Shin Kanzaki and a couple of red ninja were waiting for something

"Sir" one of them said, this ninja was different because of the black sash

"Yes?" Shin said

"It's here, the package" the ninja said

"Excellent, with this we will take this country" Shin said

"Yes sir, for the Glory of the Hand" the red ninja said as the crate was opened to reveal a black urn. Shin walked over and picked it up.

"This will do nicely" Shin said smirking as he got into a car. The red ninja looked out over the water.

"Time for a change" he said as his mask was blown off to reveal Terasaka.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and boy was that a chapter, we found out what happened to some of the class, The Hand is the main threat, Okajima made Fuwa a better costume and the info he had made it safely to the good guys, (I have no idea how I thought up that way of hiding it from the Hand...oh well) and oh yeah Terasaka in an agent of the Hand! That's going to be fun, but what is in the urn; well that would be spoilers**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. every night we fight for something

Nagisa rubbed his eyes as he sat on the lounge over looking some files that were translated into brail.

"Is everything okay?" Yada asked

"No, Karasuma sent me over some of the information they got on the Hand, but some things are not making sense" Nagisa growled

"Did he send over anything not in brail?" Yada asked setting down a mug of coffee on the table

"The photos Hayami took before they were input into the computer" Nagisa said

"Luckily they got Ritsu to help" Yada said

"I know something's about to happen and when it does, it will be bad. But I can't tell what" Nagisa sighed

"You need a break" Yada said

"What do you have in mind?" Nagisa asked as Yada draped her arms around him

"Something special" she said kissing him.

* * *

Kurahashi sighed as she left the club after an all night shift, she squinted in the harsh daylight while yawning

"I hate the all night shifts, especially after yesterday. So we're a team huh?" she asked as she walked down the street, Kurahashi paused to adjust the tube top she was wearing while yawning. Not knowing in the shadow was a member of the Hand

"Hinano Kurahashi, I haven't seen here in ages. Too bad I've got to kidnap her" Terasaka said pulling out a blowpipe and fired a dart at her. Kurahashi went wide eyed before she started to fall to the ground. Terasaka dashed out and caught her.

"I've got some bait now, let's see if they come for her" Terasaka said as he disappeared into shadows. Five minutes later Isogai rounded the corner and spotted Kurahashi's purse on the ground

"Hinano?" he asked looking around "Hinano?" he asked "Where are you?" he asked as he picked up the purse and hid it in his coat. He's mind just clicked now to the worse thing; the Hand had Kurahashi; thinking fast he pulled out his phone and dialled

* * *

"Maehara speaking" Maehara said sleepily as he answered his phone. Sitting up he brushed back his hair.

"Hiroto, I need you help" Isogai panicked.

"What's wrong man?" he yawned

"I think that Kurahashi was kidnapped by the Hand" Isogai said, upon hearing this Maehara was awake and fully alert

"What?" he asked as he stood up

"I was going to meet Kurahashi after her job last night and then I spotted her purse discarded on the ground and her to be found no where" Isogai said

"Calm down, clam man. I'll see if I can find out some more and then I'll contact the others to see if they've heard anything" Maehara said booting up his PC.

"Thanks man" Isogai said hanging up, Maehara got online and tried to find her. The Hand had to be involved in this, but he didn't think they would strike this quickly. Once he got into the traffic camera; he spotted something odd. Kurahashi was walking out of the club, he needed to track her, but the doorbell rang. He grabbed a crescent blade and made his way to the front door.

"Who is it?" Maehara said

"Delivery" the voice said, Maehara placed the blade in his pocket and opened the door and saw an old friend holding a box

"Muramatsu? you're a delivery guy?" Maehara asked

"Yeah, anyway it's from Okano" Muramatsu said

"Thanks man" Maehara said feeling a bit crestfallen. She had moved away after the class tragedy, he hips were shattered and needed extensive help and physiotherapy to rehabilitate her and help her walk again. He opened the packet and it reveal a jacket. He smiled and pulled it on to see how it was. Inside was a note from Okano

'Dear Maehara; I know I've been away for a couple of years, even after I finished my treatment; I know you miss me greatly and I feel the same. I'm over here in France writing this wonderful novel and you're back in Japan suffering with humdrum life there. I sent you a jacket so that why you get cold I can warm you up. Just know that one day we'll be reunited again and on that day we will be together forever and a week. With all the love in my heart your sunshine; Hinata." Maehara reads the letter, it warmed his heart knowing he was still thought about by the girl he had fallen deeply in love with.

* * *

"Hold up, you're saying that the Hand has Kurahashi?" Hayami said

"Yeah" Isogai said

"Do you know how?" Karasuma asked

"No idea" Isogai said making Karasuma curse

"So what do we do now?"Hayami asked

"Find her" Isogai said

"We will, but we don't know how they captured her." Hayami said

"Maehara's working on it with Ritsu's help" Isogai said

"It was good the ministry helped us to get our hands on her" Hayami said

"So until then all we can do is wait" Karasuma said

* * *

"Kurahashi's been kidnapped" Nagisa said

"Yeah, according to Isogai he found her purse around here" Yada said

"Close to the nightclub where she works, broad daylight, maybe mid-dawn" Nagisa said "Guys was ballsy"

"How did he do it?" Yada asked concerned

"There, blowpipe. They used a blow dart, probably into the back of her neck, making her drop her purse into the street and then they captured her.

"We need to find out where they took her" Yada said

"And get her back before they kill her" Nagisa said

* * *

"Where am I?" Kurhashi asked

"In the last place you want to be" A hand ninja said "We are the Hand"

"And why do you want me?" she asked

"Because of your association with the Punisher" the ninja said frowning

"So what?" Kurahashi asked

"Simple, we need to know; do they know what we are up to?"

"I'm not saying" Kurahashi glared.

"Very well" the ninja said as he nodded to a second ninja, who stepped in and ripped her top off. "Tell me, do you want pain, or pleasure?" he asked caressing her

"Hand off pervert" Kurahashi said

"Very well" he said as he stepped aside as a whip connected with her bare naked chest, Kurahashi muffled her scream as the lashes kept coming, turning her skin red. "Now I'll ask again, what do they know about what we're doing?" the ninja said after two hours of lashes on her chest

"Nothing, okay; we didn't know you were around until last night" Kurahashi cried

"I see, how did they find out about us" the head ninja said

"A journalist had information on you!" she whimpered

"We didn't find any,, where was it?" the ninja said

"He hid it...as porn" Kurahashi said making the ninja go wide eye

"What perverted...Taiga Okajima, that journalist?" the ninja asked

"Yes" Kurahashi said tearing up. The ninja left before signalling a second ninja. The second ninja to0ok out a jar and dripped their fingers in it, soon the contents of the jar was being spread on Kurahashi's breast soothing the pain from the lashes. Once the ointment was on he used a sarashi wrap to cover them.

"Thank you" she said as the ninja left.

* * *

Moon Knight was out an about when he saw a figure in red suits.

"That seems like something the Hand would wear" he said as he used his cape to glide through the streets. He landed on a few roofs to make the jumps. Soon he came to a nightclub that looked like a feudal Japanese mansion. Moon Knight landed behind the building and entered it. This had to be the Red Dragon Lotus club. It was a fairly recent club and it had some exclusive clients. So he snuck in the back. He neared the bouncer who nodded at him before letting him into the club, he was disguised by the white cloak he wore. Looking around, he couldn't help but notice the club was lit up with the colour of flames. There were girls walking around wearing black underwear, stripper heels, mesh gloves and nothing else. A few of the girls were topless

"Welcome to the Red Dragon Lotus club, mr? a hostess asked

"Yue" Moon Knight said

"Mr Yue, please com this way" the hostess said leading him to a table. She looked worried. Moon Knight was sure that the Hand had something to do with that. The hostess presented him with a bottle of wine and another hostess, this one wearing a blue minidress. She sat down beside him and pour the wine

"Your drink" she said scared

"Thank you, tell me why so scared?" Moon Knight asked

"Bancho" she said

"You boss?" Moon Knight asked

"Yes, he works with bad men, those three over there" the host said as Moon Knight said spotting the three figures in red suits

"Tell me, what's your name?" Moon Knight asked

"My name is Ayaka" she said

"Why are you here?" Moon Knight asked

"My parents sold me to the club when it first opened; they did it so they could pay for my mother's medicine. Turned out it didn't matter, both my parents were killed soon after I started working here. Ever since then I've been nothing but a play thing for them" Ayaka said as she looked down

"I see, and do you know who those three are?" Moon Knight asked

"No, I have no knowledge of them." Ayaka said

"I see, get out of here; I'll talk to them" Moon Knight said as the group left, he got up and followed them. Ayaka waited for a bit and calmly walked away

* * *

Once he was inside a hallway, Moon Knight exhaled and kicked the door to the office opened

"Sorry, was this a private party, or can anybody enjoy it?" he asked as guards flooded out. Sighing he pulled out his truncheon and started attacking. Once he got the upper hand Moon Knight destroyed the lights shrouding them in darkness. The only light was that on the moon. "You see boys, the fuller the moon, the stronger I become; and since the moon is always a waxing moon, on its way to the full moon. It allows me to do, extraordinary thing, for example I heal fast, I'm invisible in the night, not to mention I'm strong and fast" he declared as the chorus of breaking bones were heard. The three in the suits were scared.

"What now?" Red suit #1

"Should we tell the boss?" Red suit#2 asked

"How about you tell me where the girl your man kidnapped is, and maybe" Moon Knight said pulling out a curved blade and held it up to his throat, making the man gulped "Just maybe, you'll live"

"She's here." Red Suit #3 said

"Where?" Moon Knight asked

"Do you see that painting, behind that is a set of stairs. That redheaded bitch is down there" Red Suit #3 said

"Good" Moon Knight said pulling out his truncheon and knocked all three of them out.

* * *

Kurahashi was panicking, she had heard fighting and then it stopped. She was panting when she felt the floor met her, she was panicking now

"Hey, Hellcat! Are you down here?" Moon Knight asked looking around with his night vision

"Moon Knight?" Kurahashi asked her bindings were cut

"You okay?" Moon Knight asked

"Yeah where am I?" Kurahashi answered

"The basement complex of the Red Dragon Lotus club" Moon Knight said

"Are you kidding me?" she asked

"Yeah. I am" Moon Knight said "So this is a Hand structure"

"I guess so, but they're going to attack Okajima" she winced

"What's wrong?" Moon Knight asked worried

"My breasts. They whipped them to make me talk" Kurahashi said

"I'm not going there. Isogai might" Moon Knight said

"Still we have to reach Okajima" Kurahashi said

"We'll get you back to base first" Moon Knight said

"Okay" she whimpered.

* * *

Okajima was inside a safe house; he had been moved there when they were given the information on the Hand. He's guard was Hayami

"Come on" Okajima said

"Here" she said giving him a magazine

"Thank you" he said before pausing "Er what's this?"

"You said you wanted a girl magazine" Hayami said slightly smriking

"One that has girl, no one about girls" Okajima said

"I'm not helping you be a perv" Hayami said

"Oh come on" Okajima said

"I'm sorry. But I'm helping you" Hayami said

"How is boring me helping?" Okajima said

"You'll be a better member of society. And a gentleman" she replied

"Oh boy, I bet none of the others have to deal with this" Okajima muttered as the doorbell rang making Hayami snap to attention

"Who's there?" she asked

"Pizza run" a voice said as Hayami relaxed opened the door and took the pizza and paid the agent who delivered it. Once she closed teh door Hayami went over to the couch and placed teh pizza on the table and opened the box.

"Ah, the double bacon Cheeseburger" Hayami smiled  
"Seriously?" Okajima asked

"Yeah, I enjoy it a lot. So hurry up, because I can eat this whole thing by myself" Hayami said

"Here" Okajima said handing her a beer and he turned on an action movie, Hayami lifted an eyebrow before they chose a comedy

"Better" she said smiling

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay" Isogai said

"Ow" Kurahashi squeaked

"You okay?" Isogai asked concerned

"They...they...the tortured me" Kurahashi revealed

"What?" Isogai asked as he looked at her. He noticed what she was wearing and unwrapped it, He frowned upon seeing the damage done to them. He was mad; Kurahashi noticed this and hugged him while wincing. Isogai wrapped her in a warm hug "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to find you and save you" he said tearing up whiel holding her tightly and tenderly.

"It's okay, it's okay" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Okay, thank you" Yada said

"Is she okay?" Nagisa said

"Nothing a day's rest would heal" Yada said

"Good, but we still need to find out how they captured her" Chiba said

"You don't think we have an insider for them in the Ministry?" Yada asked

"There shouldn't be one, Karasuma's too careful with our division" Nagisa said

"So how did they know Kurahashi was Hellcat?" Yada asked

"I don't know" Chiba said

"We will have to be careful from now" Nagisa said frowning

"Meaning?" Yada asked

"Something else is happening." Nagisa said

* * *

Okajima was suddenly slammed against the wall before Hayami deeply kissed while removing her top to revealling her pink bra before continuing the kiss.

"Hayami, hold up. Why?" Okajima started to ask, only to be cut off.

"Just shut up and enjoy this" she growled before pulling off her pants and undid her hair.

"O-Okay" Okajima stuttered as Hayami removed his shirt and ran a hand down his abs. Smiling Hayami shoved Okajima on the bed

"You do have protection right?" she asked

"Sure" he said as he handed it to Hayami who put it on before they got down to it, moans of delight filled the room. Hayami had a smiled on her face, even though she was drunk or something. Okajima didn't know how after all they only had one beer each. After a while they finished up and Hayami rolled off to the side and then curled up to the journalist making cute cat noise before falling into a soft sleep. Okajima chuckled and joined her.

* * *

Nagisa stood outside looking out over the city. He frowned slightly as he heard the nocturnal traffic of cars, trucks and people pass by. He knew that something was out there lurking in the shadows; he just didn't know what it was and where it was

"Nagisa?" Yada asked closing a robe as she walked out

"It's not safe" Nagisa said

"What isn't?" Yada asked

"The city, you can feel it. The Hand is up to something and they're ahead of us and its becoming annoying" Nagisa said

"We'll get them and then after we save the city things...things will hopefully return to normal" she said joining them

"I know, but right now I can't help but feel" Nagisa said stumbling on the word he was missing

"Useless?" Yada asked

"Yeah, that" Nagisa said

"Hey listen, once we've dealt with the Hand, why don't we go and see your parents?" Yada asked

"Why?" Nagisa asked

"You seem like you could see them again" Yada smiled

"What about yours?" Nagisa asked

"My mother hated me, when dad could he got a divorce from her and took my brother. After that...well once I moved out I promised myself I would never see that abusive bitch again. My dad and brother on the other hand, I have breakfast and coffee with them once a week" Yada said

"I see" Nagisa said smiling at his joke

"So what do you say?" Yada asked

"Why not?" Nagisa replied wrapping an arm around her and kissing her forehead

* * *

The next morning Hayami woke up and ran a hand through her hair

"What happened she asked seeing her underwear on the floor. She got up and got dressed in a fresh black suit with a pink shirt underneath, and fresh underwear of course. Something delicious was in the air. The scent of sizzling bacon, syrup and eggs, suddenly her stomach growled. "Oh my, I appear to be hungry" she said walking out into the kitchen

"Oh hey" Okajima said as he dished up some scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and hash browns.

"A western breakfast, I didn't think you knew how to cook" Hayami said

"I started to learn from Koro-sensei. Besides I think I should a girl breakfast after sleeping with her" Okajima said making Hayami choke on a mouthful of coffee.

"Please tell me that was a dream and you're just joking" Hayami asked

"I'm pretty sure it was real" Okajima said

"Shit, I slept with the class pervert" Hayami said

"I was expecting that" Okajima said

"But I suppose it wasn't an unpleasant experience" she said taking another sip of coffee before eating a piece of pancake "These are good

"Wasn't expecting that" Okajima said "So what now?"

"I suppose that it could happen again, but that does mean we're dating" Hayami said

"So more like friends with benefits?" Okajima said

"Why not" Hayami said smiling slightly as she looked up at Okajima

* * *

"Is everything ready?" a voice asked as several Hand Ninja set the urn up in a old room. The voice belong to Yanagisawa.

"Yes sir" he said

"Good, all we need are the three maidens" Yanagisawa said

"And where might we find those?" the ninja said

"One's in Normandy, One's in Los Angeles and the last one's in Hokkaido" Yanagisawa sais showing the ninja three photos.

"These are" the ninja gasped

"Yes, three former students of this very school, Kunugigaoka Junior High, namely the Assassination Classroom" Yanagisawa said. The three photos were of Hinata Okano, Meg Kataoka and Manami Okuda.

"Why did it have to be these three" the ninja said as Yanagisawa left leaving the urn in the old Class-3E. The ninja removed his mask and looked at the urn. He was not, first kidnapping Kurahashi and now these three. "Oh man, things are not going to be easy, for them" Terasaka smirked pulling his mask back on. "Now time to see some old friends" he said as he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and oh boy, I'm not sure if that was getting heavier or what but oh man did I do something bad to Kurahashi and now I've got three civilians in the crosshair, plus a sort of lime between the tsundre sinper and Okajima-non romantic of course and as you can read I'm not the best at writing intimacy. I could do it but I just don't know how it would work out. So consider this the lighter version of what I could write. Also why is Yanagisawa at Class-E? answers will be revealed**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. take control and wreck your day

Maehara was walking the streets. When he sensed something behind him, turning around he got a surprise hug from someone

"Gotcha" she said

"Hinata?" Maehara asked as his recovering girlfriend was back in town, she hadn't changed since they last saw each other, just a pair of glasses, slightly longer hair and a bigger cup size, she still had the same soft features Maehara loved. "what are you doing here?" he asked

"I thought I might come back for a couple of days and see you" she said passionately kissing him before just smiling

"It is good to see you again" Maehara said hugging her before the pair walked off just talking. Watching them was Ronin, he was out watching over the city from the shadows. He was surprise that Okano was back in town; last he had heard she was neck deep in writing a book while getting rehab in France for her injuries from the classroom incident but here she was walking happily with Maehara

"What are you doing here Okano?: Ronin asked as he looked around before he jumped over to another rooftop "Don't you think this is suspicious?"

"Yeah, Okano shows up after Kurahashi was kidnapped, there's no doubt. She's gotta be connected to the hand" Elektra said "Do you think we're becoming paranoid?"

"I don't know are we?" Ronin asked

* * *

"Man that was a long flight" Kataoka said stretching

"Kataoka?" a voice asked, turning around the former class rep saw her old friend walking over to her.

"Okuda, my goodness! It's been so long" Kataoka cheered

"What are you doing here, I thought that you were based in LA now because of your job

"My boss decided that I should take a break on the next flight I take to Japan" Kataoka said

"I see" Okuda said

"Plus I quit being an air stewardess" Kataoka said

"So what are you doing now?" Okuda asked

"I'm on the amateur women's league for surfing; plus I'm doing a bit of acting on the side" Kataoka winked

"Hey, why not see if we can get the girls together and catch up?" Okuda asked

"Sure why not?" Kataoka said

* * *

"Okay, yep. Sure I'll see you there?" Yada asked as she was at a cafe. She sighed which Nagisa picked up on

"What is it?" he asked

"Okano, Okuda and Kataoka are back in town, and Okuda has asked for a get together with the few girls left in tonw

"Go, I'll get Isogai and Chiba to watch over things. We might get a clue to what the Hand is the planning" Nagisa said

"Okay" Yada said kissing him

"Besides I've got something else to do" Nagisa said

"What?" Yada asked while picking out an outfit

* * *

"My client is innocent, he didn't attack he defended himself" Nagisa shouted

"He was still armed with a blunt weapon" The prosecutor said

"And that is what to a gun?" Nagisa asked

"Hey, Mr Shiota we have been lenient and dropped majority of the charges, but Mr Sugino did strike first which revealed the gun the victim had in his possession, but it was never used" The judge said

"Fine, then my client is willing to take a plea bargin" Nagisa said

"And what does the bargain pertain?" the judge asked

"He simply asked for 80 hours of community service since it was in self defence" Nagisa said

"I see, well since it was in self defence and you were wrongfully accused of most of the charges against, I'll accept the deal, does the prosecution agree?"

"Yes your honour" the prosecutor said as she stood up

"Good, I hereby sentence Tomohito Sugino to 80 community service" the judge said

"Thanks man" Sugino said

"No problem, you're a client and you did nothing wrong" Nagisa said

"So what are you up to now?" Sugino asked

"I've got to file some paper work and then I'm going on an errand for Toka"

"I get it man, but hey we'll have to celebrate"

"Fully man" Nagisa said holding out his fist, Sugino chuckled and smacked his fist into Nagisa's before hailing the blind lawyer a taxi

"Catch you later Nagisa" Sugino said

"You got it" Nagisa said

* * *

"HEY YADA, HAYAMI OVER HERE!' Fuwa shouted as the last two Class-E girls in the area arrived.

"Man it's been so long" Kataoka said hugging the pair

"I agree" Okano said

"So what are you guys doing back in Japan?"

"Well my rehab's nearly finished so I'm moving back here in a couple of months" Okano said

"That's good news" Hayami said

"Hey, I heard about Chiba, is he doing okay?" Kataoka asked

"He's getting there, but he's still out of work. But he saved up enough income, and there's that money" Hayami said

"So, he is the only one using it?" Kataoka asked bitterly

"Nagisa used what was left after the healthcare and schooling funds to start his law firm

"Law firm, I thought he was a teacher" Okuda said

"He changed his mind about professions and became a lawyer" Yada said

"Wow a lawyer, I never expected that" Okano said

"He's a pretty good one, heck Kanzaki's husband has hired him

"KANZAKI'S MARRIED?" the three that didn't know shouted

"Yeah, Arashi Hayabusa's her husband" Yada said

"What have you guys been doing?" Okuda asked

"I'm a stripper" Kurahashi said making the three girl go wide-eyed

"I'm a caretaker, in fact I'm Nagisa's caretaker" Yada said

"I work with Agent Karasuma" Hayami said

"I'm a MMA fighter, but it's the off season for me at the moment" Fuwa said

"I see, but seriously Hinano why a stripper?" Okano said

"It was easy work" Kurahashi said

* * *

After an hour or so the seven girls were walking back to the hotel where Okano and Kataoka was staying when suddenly five red ninjas jumped out of the shadows. Then the black sash wearing Ninja Commander walked out

"Who are you?" Kataoka said as the four girls who knew about the Hand got defensive

"We are the enforcers of The Hand! It is our mission to make sure the world is ours, and we need you three maidens" the commander said

"Get bent" Okano said "and what's with the sash"

"It's for my designation as a Commander in the ranks of the Hand" the commander boasted

"The commander, he sounds familiar" Yada said

"Please tell me you brought your weapons" Fuwa said removing her jacket and top to reveal her Iron Fist Sport's Bra.

"I did" Yada said pulling up her face mask and drawing out her sais

"So you want us; what for?" Kataoka asked

"It can't be good. They're an ancient crime syndicate who wants to control Japan" Okuda said

"Only now we want the world" The Hand Commander said

"Why, Japan not big enough for you?" Hayami said pulling out her gun and aimed

"Same old sniper" The Commander said

"It can't be, Hayami he knows you were a sniper" Fuwa said

"Yeah, I heard it too" Yada said

"How do you know that?" Hayami asked

"You'll have to beat me to find out" the Commander said "HAJIME!" he shouted as the five ninjas circled them and started to fight.

* * *

Hayami took the lead and fire at one of the ninja, he produced a small tanto blade and deflected the bullets before cutting Hayami's gun. She then tried a high kick, only to have it grabbed and upon seeing this Yada stabbed the ninja with her sai as two more swung swords at her. Thinking quickly Yada caught the blades with her sais and twisted them breaking the swords, seeing how stunned they look she kicked them in the face knocking them out; next she threw one into the shoulder of a ninja attacking Okuda. Kurahashi then ran in and flip kicked him back, she then transition into a roundhouse kick and palm strikes to his chin

"That's a third down" Kurahashi said

"Enough of this" the commander said

"I agree" Fuwa said as she gathered Chi into her fist and threw a punch embedding her fist into the wall "Crap" she said, but that didn't stop her from pulling her fist out and driving straight into the commander's gut winding him "Got him"

"Good work" Hayami said grabbing him in a headlock "I'll only ask this once, who are you?" she asked

"Ask nicer" the commander snarled headbutting Hayami throwing his mask off.

"No" Yada gasped

"You, you're with them?" Kurahashi said as they saw the Ninja Commander was none other than Ryoma Terasaka. Using the time they were stunned Terasaka nodded as the ninja they didn't knock out captured Kataoka and Okano before dragging them back into the shadow

"MEG! HINATA!" Okuda scream

"SHIT!" Fuwa shouted as Terasaka got out of Hayami's grip and ran at Okuda

"Stop him!" Hayami said before he grabbed Okuda as he ran into the shadow

"No, they've got them" Yada said

"Back to base, we've got to debrief the others" Hayami said as they raced off.

* * *

Karasuma looked dumbstruck as he heard what happened

"Are you saying that, Terasaka's apart the Hand?" Maehara asked

"Yes, and he's a commander of the ninjas" Hayami said

"So he's got the three girls and we have no ideas what he wants with them" Isogai said

"Indeed, so how do we find out?" Chiba asked

"He's got to have a weakness right?" Isogai asked

"I know where it is" Nagisa said.

* * *

That night, Hazama was working in the library when she sensed someone come near to her

"He's in the history section, but don't hurt him too much" Hazam begged

"No promises" Daredevil said

"Okay" Hazama said. Daredevil walked quietly in the vacant library. He found Terasaka reading an old book about mythology

"I knew it wasn't long until you found me, right Daredevil?" Terasaka asked

"You have some friends of mine" Daredevil said

"So what?" Terasaka asked

"This" Daredevil said throwing his billy club at Terasaka so it hit him in the mouth distracting him while Ronin jumped down and booted him in the back making him stumble forward into the path of Daredevil's fist, knocking him about; Ronin tripped him up and pulled him into a chokehold

"Why?" Daredevil asked

"You want to knwo why I did this?" Terasaka asked

"Yes" Daredevil growled

"I did it for them! Hara, they can wake her up and then Kayano, they can bring her back! you want that right, the girl whose life was snuffed out by Reaper 2.0. Do you know how she died, I'll tell you: A barbed tentacle through the stomach and then a bright light vaporised her, nothing left. Back the Hand know a way to bring her back and she'll be the same as before" Terasaka shouted. Daredevil tightened his fist and looked at Terasaka

"Hara will wake up, and when she does; do you think she'll be please you sold out your old friends for reviving her, and as for Kaede Kayano. She suffered enough in this life. So she can have some peace in the next with her sister" Daredevil said before roaring and knocking Terasaka out

"Tell me, if they were able to do it; would you let them...bring her back I mean?" Ronin asked

"No" Daredevil said "Get this piece of shit into a cell, and then give him to Isogai to interrogate" Daredevil said

"Well, that could be a problem" Ronin said "He did lash Kurahashi"

"Good" Daredevil said

* * *

Terasaka woke up in a darkened room. He was hanging upside down

"Where am I?" he asked

"In a place I want you to be" Isogai said walking out of the shadows wearing his skull t-shirt as Hayami wheeled some objects into the room behidn Terasaka "Hello Terasaka"

"Well if it ain't the damn Ikeman" Tersaka sneered "What you want to talk about the old days?" he asked

"Yes I would like to talk, but not about the good old days, but rather the new friends you've made. The Hand; what are they planning?" Isogai asked

"Down eat a dick" Terasaka said spitting as Isogai.

"I was hoping to do the peaceful way, but now; but now I get to do it the fun way" he smiled pulling on some heavy welding gloves and pulled down a pair of goggles. Next he picked up a torch and flint

"What are you going to do with that?" Terasaka asked

"Oh its quite simple, this torch can reach temperatures of 2820 degrees meaning its capable of turning the toughest of steel into well...butter. The flame will seer the nerve endings shut since its extremely hot which will lead you to go into shock which is followed by a cold feeling, that si when it will hurt. Now I'm feeling rather generous. You tell me what they are up to and I won't burn the skull symbol into your back. Thought it will be an improvement" Isogai laughed

"Bite me pissant!" Terasaka said snarling

"Wrong answer, sorry" Isogai said lowering the torch, onto a nice piece of porterhouse steak, next him pulled out a popsicle and put it to Terasaka's back and started to move it slowly in the shape of his skull icon

"SON OF A BITCH!" Terasaka said as Isogai moved the popsicle about

"Doesn't that smell nice, I'm burning off some of that back fat and the marking is going to be rather fetching" he smiled as he continued

"FINE, FINE I'LL TALK!" Terasaka said "I don't know how, but they plan on being back Tengu"

"Tengu?" Iosgai asked confused

"Yeah, half bird half human monsters, these three had elemental powers, Midoritengu has power of Nature, Akitengu has power over fire and Aoitengu has the ability to control water" Terasaka said

"Is that all?" Isogai said

"Yes" Terasaka said as the flames touched steak and the ice touched his back. "KUNUNGIGAOKA! They're going to use the old Class-E hut for the ritual!" Terasaka shouted

"Why there?" Isogai asked

"What better place for Shiro to declare a second victory" Terasaka said as he was dropped and the popsicle was shoved in his mouth. He looked and saw the steak.

"I was hungry and I couldn't waste a perfectly good steak, sorry" Isogai said as he cut the steak in half and gave half to Terasaka

"Thanks" he said

* * *

Kataoka woke up with a hazy feeling in her mind. She looked around and saw she was in a familiar place

"Ah, you awaken" Shiro said

"Shiro" Kataoka said before looking down, seeing she was in a black silk sleeveless kimono with a wave motif, she then saw Okauda in the same type of kimono only with a fire motif and Okano in one with a flower motif version

"What is going on here?" she asked as the others woke up

"Simple, you three are the maidens needed to awaken Akitengu, Midoritengu and Aoitengu; which in turn will allow us to take over the world" Shiro said

"Fat chance" Kataoka said

"You have no choice" Shiro said as he was brought the urn "Do you know what this is?"

"An urn?" Kataoka asked

"Yes, but this is the urn of the Dragon's Ash. I need it to release the three Tengu, would you like to know its history?" Shiro replied

"Why not" Kataoka said as Okano and Okuda woke up

"The Dragon's Ash is actually made up of a wooden dragon shaped container it held the Tengu inside of them. The enemy of the hand sealed them in the Yamato Wood Dragon and then burnt it before sealing it in this black urn. After a 600 years when the moon turns blue the urn's seal will break and the Tengu will be brought back to this world to which they will help whoever brings them back" Shrio said opening the urn making three figure conjured up of smoke appeared. Each of the figure had glowing eyes coloured red, green and blue

"We have awakened" the three Tengu said

* * *

"We mustn't have heard Tengu?" Karasuma asked

"What a giant octopus you believe by half bird half human yokai you don't?" Isogai asked

"No offense but yeah; that's hard to believe and where are the enemy of the Hand, we could use their help right about now" Irina said

"I'm giving it to you" Chiba said "I am the last living member if the Chaste. The rest was wiped out by various mercenary teams hired by the Hand. In the aftermath I was the last living member, there could be other chapters, but regrettably that would be unable to help us" he explained

"Well, that sucks" Maehara said

"Tadomi" Irina said

"I guess it time" Karasuma said

"For what?" Yada asked

"Time to activate your team status" Karasuma said

"So what are we some kind of Avengers?" Nagisa asked

"Well, we were going to call you something different" Karasuma said

"And what was that?" Fuwa asked

"Its something that we need right now, something the world needs right now. We need heroes, whether superheroes or just plain vigilantes; we need people to defend this world and all the things in it" Hayami explained

"The Defenders...I like it" Nagisa said

"So when do we start?" Yada asked

"First get suited up" Karasuma said

"What do you say guys, time to save the world?" Nagisa asked

"You know it man" Isogai said

"We've got your equipment ready for you" Hayami said "Guys to the right, girls to the left.

* * *

Once they got into their specific rooms they started to suit up. Nagisa stood before his armour and looked around. Isogai was arming his assault rifle while Chiba polished his sword

"You seem nervous" Chiba said

"We should be, we're going into battle against who knows what and I don't know if we'll survive" Nagisa said

"We will. Man we've been in tougher scrapes then this" Maehara said pulling up his hood

"I agree" Punisher said

"SO what are we waiting for?" Nagisa said pulling on his armour. "For tonight the devil is getting his long awaited due"

* * *

Elektra, Iron Fist and Hellcat were waiting for the guys of their team, who emerged shortly

"And they say that girls take longer" Hellcat said

"I agree sister" Iron Fist cheered

"Nice suit" Punisher said

"Custom job" Iron Fist said

"I have got to get me one" Moon Knight said "I mean, a more stylish version of this one

"Talk to our tailor" Daredevil said

"You ready to rock?" Hellcat asked

"No, I'm ready to defend the place we call home" Ronin said

"We'll be fighting our friends" Elektra said

"No, we'll be fighting the bitches who have our friends under their puppet strings!" Daredevil snarled

"So we got a catch phrase or something like that?" Moon Knight asked

"I've got one" Daredevil said

"Go on then let's hear it. What words will lead us into battle?" Elektra asked

"Simple: Defenders time to go to work!" Daredevil cried.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the next chapter and oh boy is that not a good thing, so we now know what the hand wants and hwo they wanted to get it, plus the official team name. Also the torture scene with Isogai did actually happened in the comics and original Punisher move (the 2005 one starring Thomas Jane as the Punisher) so why not add it in here.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. how can you see into my eyes

"Where are we?" Aoitengu asked

"You are in Japan, only the year is 2022" Shiro said

"We have been asleep for 800 years dear sister" Akitengu said

"And what would you have us do?" Aoitengu asked

"All I ask is that the organisation I represent receives your help in making this world their so they can make it better

"You talk about the Hand don't you?" Midoritengu asked

"Indeed" Shiro said

"And the Chaste, those who imprisoned us?" Aoitengu asked

"They are no more" Shiro answered joyfully

"Excellent" Aoitengu said as she unfurled her silky black wings "Come my sisters, we will give the world to the Hand"

"Yes sister" Midoritengu and Akitengu said

* * *

"So who's who?" Daredevil asked

"Okuda's under the command of Akitengu the fire tengu, Kataoka is under the control of Aoitengu, the Tengu of water and considered the oldest of the three and last of them is Midoritengu who controls Okano and has the power of nature" Ronin said

"And how are we going to contain them?" Elektra asked

"We need another Dragon wood seal" Ronin said

"But where do we find that?" Iron Fist asked

"I'm not sure, and then there's the enchantment, it is said to have been in a tongue that no speaks on this earth

"What language" Punisher asked

"K'un-Lun is the name of the language" Ronin said "It is said to be a mystical language that is heard to visitors as their native tongue

"I know it, I spent time in K'un-Lun so I can speak the language" Iron Fist said

"Okay, now we just need one of the Dragon Wood device" Moon Knight said

"Yes, but I do not know where to find them" Ronin said

"Hayami, did you catch all of that?" Daredevil asked

* * *

"Yeah I did, I'm looking up a possible location to it now, you guys just focus on the Hand and the three Tengu" Hayami said

"Roger" Daredevil said as Haymai quickly went to a computer and started to search for the Dragon Wood so they could make it again to trap and seal away the Tengu trio

"Need some help?" Okajima asked walking in

"Sure" Hayami said

"What are you looking for?" Okajima asked

"Something called the Dragon Wood" Hayami said

"Why that's?" Okajima asked

"Because we need it to save Kataoka, Okano and Okuda" Hayami said

"On it, but we may need to travel to Iga" Okajima said

"Why's that?" Hayami asked

"Because in my research, the words Dragon, Wood and Iga came across my desk" Okajima said

"The Chaste!" Hayami said

"Yeah, did some research on them to, but they were wiped out earl 1800's" Okajima said

"They what?" Hayami asked

"Yeah, they were wiped out that long ago" Okajima said

"But Ronin said he was the last" Hayami said

"You don't think?" Okajima asked

"Don't think what?" a hauntingly familiar voice said

"Asano?" Hayami asked as they saw their old headmaster in the door

"What do you want?" Hayami asked

"I was simply dropping off this" Asano said as he opened a box revealing a three headed wooden dragon and a scroll

"The Dragon Wood" Hayami said

"Your friend Ronin is not the last of us, there are still some of us around" Asano said leaving

* * *

"Ah so you're the ones sent to stop me?" Shiro asked

"Yeah, so what?" Daredevil asked as the Defenders stood before Shiro and his army of Hand ninjas. Shiro stood there

"So, they sent vigilantes when they should have sent soldiers. Now you seven against all of us and three tengus" Shiro said

"Oh it's going to be fun" Moon Knight said

"So who's got who?" Punisher asked

"We've got Aoitengu" Elektra said as she and Moon Knight stepped with Daredevil

"I've got Midoritengu" Ronin said as he and Iron Fist got ready

"That leaves us with Akitengu" Punisher said loading his guns.

"Kill them quickly" Shiro said

"Yes milord" the Tengu said as they scattered with several ninjas.

"So who gets Shiro?" Elektra asked twirling her sais.

"Leave him for last" Daredevil said "Then we'll give him the devil's due"

* * *

The groups spilt up and the first blood went to the Punisher who unloaded round after round into Hand Ninja spitting out clouds of dispersed blood before several came up behind him, Punisher looked behind him and pulled out a grenade and threw it behind him making it explode sending the ninja into various direction. Those who were caught up in the explosion were taken down by Hellcat's cable snapping their necks before she dived in with her claws fully deployed and swiping around the other ninjas. Every time one of them came up behind her Punisher would snipe them and depose of them. When that happen Hellcat would smile at him.

"Look out!" she shouted. The Punisher turned around and saw a Hand Commander; he smirked before punching in the face before dropping a grenade down his top and threw him at some more ninja before they exploded. Suddenly the whooshing of wings was heard, there before them stood Akitengu, the one who was in control of Okuda. There were a few difference such as the sleeveless kimono and black wings but in addition to that Okuda's braid was over her left shoulder and her eyes were red

"Okuda" Punisher said

"I am Akitengu and I will burn you to ash" she said summoning a ball of fire. "But first a gift. Of your deepest pain" she whispered as she glared at the Punisher

* * *

Isogai panted as he looked around. He was terrified

"No" he said as he heard multiple bursts of gunfire. "No!" he shouted as he ran over and saw the gunfight that took the3 life of his family. He pulled out a gun and fired at those who were attacking, but the gun jammed. Isogai reloaded and the gun jammed again as his mother's eyes closed. Isogai was in tears before a white flash happened and it happened again and again, each time he was forced to view it he was given up.

"Isogai" a voice said making Isogai look to his right and then amongst the carnage was Kurahashi

"No, no, no" Isogai whimpered as he ran over to Kurahashi and caught her corpse

"Isogai, it's not real" she whispered. "It's an illusion"

"What?" Isogai asked as he looked around

"She's using her ability to cast an illusion on you" Kurahashi said as she kissed Isogai. Isogai returned to the current location with Hellcat's hand on hsi face

"What happened?" Iosgai asked getting up

"She showed you your greatest pain: the lost of love ones" Hellcat said

"So where is she?" Punisher asked

"Gone, most likely after some of the others" Hellcat said

"Then we better move" Punished growled

* * *

"There you are my prey" Akitengu said

"Sister, are they seeing it?" Midoritengu said

"Indeed dear sister" Akitengu said

"Seeing what?" Iron Fist asked

"Their greatest pain" Akitengu said

"And what will you make us see?" Ronin asked

"Your greatest fear" Midoritengu said

"What?" Fuwa said

"No, allow them to see pain" Akitengu said

"The ninja fear, the fight erpain" Midoriitengu said

"Wait who get pain?" Iron Fist said as she suddenly transported somewhere.

"IRON FIST!" Ronin said as the ground fell away and flames arose from the ground surrounding him. "Shit"

* * *

"Ronin?" Iron Fist asked, "Where are you?" she shouted as she noticed how sickly green look, suddenly Fuwa felt her soul freeze "No, please not here" she whimpered as she spotted herself walking down the street, she was wearing a white dress.

"Hey hot stuff" a guy said as he and several others walked out of the shadows. It was that night, the night she was assaulted. She closed her eyes when she heard herself scream in pan and fear as they tore her clothes and forced her legs opened

"STOP IT, STOP IT!" she wailed as Iron Fist walked over and charged her fist before she threw her fist which passed through them

"no" Iron Fist said "This isn't real. This is just my memories being played" Iron Fist said starting to meditate and controlled her breathing until she returned. Once she was back, she saw Midoritengu floating in the air in front of Ronin.

"Ronin" she whispered. Iron Fist got up and kicked Midoritengu in the face.

* * *

Ronin was running away from 2 metre tall flames. He needed to get out of the

"Ronin, follow my voice" Iron Fist said

"Iron Fist?" Ronin asked

"Just follow my voice, and then you'll be free" Iron Fist said

"And how do I know you're not a trick?" Ronin asked

"Just trust me" Iron Fist said. Ronin ran through the flames dodging them and avoiding embers as Iron Fist kept him on the way out. Finally he saw the ending

"I don't think so" Midoritengu said as the flames formed a massive dragon

"Please" Ronin said as he ran through the flames and somersaulted to the ground and kicked Midoritengu in the back

"Welcome back" Iron Fist said as she bowed

"Thank you" Ronin bowed

"You will not stop me" Midoritengu said

"Oh yeah?" Iron Fist said as she use chi to augment her fists and charged in

"I'll follow your lead" Ronin said. Iron Fist went low allowing Ronin to kick her in the head before they both punched her in the gut

"ENOUGH!" Midoritengu said as wooden vines confined them "You will be gone soon"

"We've got to get out of here" Iron Fist struggled

* * *

"So what can these things do?" Moon Knight asked

"Fear, Pain and Desire" Elektra said

"What does that last one mean?" Moon Knight asked

"I'm not sure" Elektra said

"Just be on guard" Daredevil said

"So you three have come after me and Aoitengu" Shiro said

"So what do you want?" Elektra said

"With these three by my side I will have the world and give it to the hand" Shiro said

"You think we won't stop you?" Daredevil asked

"No I know you will stop me, but can you stop **her?"** Shiro asked

"Who?" Daredevil asked

"Me" Aoitengu said as a cyclone of water appeared behind her as Midori and Akitengu joined them

"So my sister what shall we do to these three?" Akitengu asked

"The girl will face pain" Akitengu said

"The knight will face fear" Midoritengu said

"And the Devil will face desire" Aoitengu said

"SCATTER!" Daredevil said as they broke apart

"Gte them" Aoitengu said

* * *

Elektra panted as she ran away from the red eyed Akitengu

"I've lost her" Elektra panted

"I don't think so" Akitengu said as he eyes glowed brightly

"I'm not" Elektra struggled before she was out of the woods and in a house "Where am I?" she asked

"TOKA!" a voice shouted

"No way" she said running into a room, seeing an older version of herself "Mother" she growled

"I got your results again today. And" her mother said

"And?" Elektra growled

"They're pathetic" her mother said slapping her "You couldn't get any stupider were my thought. But here are these scores telling me otherwise" she said

"Like you could do better" Yada snapped before she felt her head hitting the wall and slumping down.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, I BET IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE THESE YOU WOULDN'T GET EVEN THESE SCORES!" her mother howled grabbing and roughly squeezing her breast

"Back off" Yada snarled as she went for her said to find nothing there. "What?" she asked noticing she was back as he Class-E days "No" she gasped before a boot connected with her stomach and she was dragged into a cupboard

"You can stay there for a couple of hours tart!" her mother said before she flashed back to when it began. She was trapped in a cycle.

* * *

Moon Knight was feeling strong under the moonlight, he looked behind him to see Midoritengu landing

"Get out of her head!" Moon Knight said as he stalked towards the tengu.

"She does cry for you making it easier for me to inflict you're greatest fear" Midoritengu said

"And that is?" Moon Knight asked

"This" Midoritengu's eyes flashed bright green

"Okay I was not expecting this!" Moon Knight said as he saw several women with very little on. "But I'm not scared of them

"Is that true?" Okano said

"Okano, Hinata! I'm glad you're okay" he said hugging her

"Get away from me!" Okano said as she shoved Moon Knight asked

"What?" Moon Knight asked saddened

"I don't want anything to do with you, hell you probably won't even miss me, since you have a nice little harme behind you, and to think that Megu's in there. My best friend" Okano said leaving

"HINATA, WAIT!" Maehara shouted

"Forget it, I never want to see you again" Okano shouted rejecting Maehara

* * *

Daredevil stood still and listened the air currents trying to locate his foe. Once he heard the soft whooshing of wings he drew his billy club

"And now it is just you and me" Aoitengu said

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Daredevil said

"You know we cannot be beaten by mere men" Aoitengu said as she walked around Daredevil

"Didn't they tell you I'm not just any other man" Daredevil laughed

"And what kind of man are you?" Aoitengu said in a seductive manner

"I'm the man without fear, the Daredevil" he said

"And then a man without fear is a man with pleasure" Aoitengu said as she made her eyes glow, but Daredevil smacked her with his billy club "The Blind man" she whispered before getting up. "It does not matter. Even the fearless has their desires

"And what would they be for me, I'm pretty sure I've got everything beside, you know you being sealed into an urn and buried so far no one can find you!" Daredevil said

"Then what about this?" she whispered into his ears.

* * *

Nagisa bolted up looking around to see he was in his house, and what more he could see without his radar sense

"That is new" Nagisa said as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked over to see Yada waking up and curling up to him.

"That was brilliant, wouldn't you agree?" she asked as she hugged Nagisa closer to her

"I agree" a voice said, Nagisa felt his face make a shocked expression

"Kaede?" Nagisa asked as he felt something gentle in between his legs "Why, how?

"Nagisa, you don't remember?" Yada asked concerned

"About what?" Nagisa said

"We're dating. All three of us" Kaede said

"What?" Nagisa asked

"He must need something to clear hsi head" Yada said as she placed her legs on either side of his and lowered herself onto him as Kaede went behind Yada and massaged her shoulders. Soon Yada was bouncing up and down on Nagisa's lap as Nagisa gripped the sheets. Soon Kaede started to kiss him.

'So this is what desire means, what you want deeply. Its telling me that I want both yada and Kaede to sleep with me and have a relationship with' Nagisa thought as he gripped Kaede's backside making her moan, harmonising with Yada's moaning as Kaede kissed her chest and caressed her hips.

* * *

"NO!" Daredevil shouted as he fought back bringing himself into a black void "I have to fight it, no matter...no matter how much" Daredevil teared up

"Why fight it?" a voice asked "After all, who wouldn't want two beautiful women in their bed, or to see them for that matter

"Korosensei?" Daredevil asked removing his hood

"Indeed, now I may be an illusion, but I don't come for Aoitengu's speel

"You're my subconcious?" Daredevil asked

"Correct, I just used her spell to make myself a friendly face." Korosensei said

"Because it can't happen...no matter how hard I try" Daredevil said

"I see, you had a crush on Yada, Kanzaki and Kaede. But during Kyoto you started dating Kaede and then at the end of the year you parted ways under the fault of others. Two years later you run into Miss Toka Yada during High School and she helped you around before becoming you're main love interest, and I must say the locker rooms for the first time is kinda cliché" Korosensei said "but it grew into a deep love and you never looked back right?"

"Yeah, but I failed you in a way. I abandoned my plans to be a teacher. I became a vigilante instead" Nagisa said

"No, you became a lawyer who performs vigilante like heroic deeds. Remember your high school. It went up in flames and then you used a red shirt and bandana to become the masked hero which eventually became Daredevil. You became a hero and then you chose to fight villains in another arena. You say you've disappointed me, My dear boy that couldn't be further from the truth. I am proud of you Nagisa; and so are the others in your life. Nagisa Shiota and Daredevil, the two side of the same coin" Korosensei said

"I guess that's all I can ask for" Nagisa said pulling his mask on

"And besides you've been given one of your greatest desires: a final talk with the teacher who changed your life" Korosensei said

"I guess so" Daredevil said as he returned to the woods.

* * *

"Now I understand, thank you Korosensei" Daredevil said as he saw Moon Knight's curved blade and got an idea. 'The tengu must think we're done for and gone elsewhere. But they didn't think I would break the spell' Daredevil though before throwing the crescent moon shaped blade

"SON OF A BITCH, I'VE BEEN STABBED!" Moon Knight cried out

"Relax I just broke the spell" Daredevil said

"Through pain?" Moon Knight asked

"You'll live" Daredevil said as he kissed Elektra deeply.

"Whoa" she said as Daredevil caught her

"Are you okay?" Daredevil asked

"Where?" Yada asked confused

"The woods, you never left. It was a mind game cast by Akitengu" Daredevil said

"What about you?" Moon Knight asked

"I was hit with a desire spell" Daredevil said

"How did you break it?" Elektra asked

"Because it helped me with a desire I had" Daredevil said

"Which was?" Yada asked pulling her mask back up

"A final talk" Daredevil said

"Korosensei I take it?" Moon Knight asked

"Indeed, I think wherever he is, he would be proud of what we're doing" Daredevil said

"If you say so" Elektra said

* * *

"Now the city is ours" Shiro said

"They've experienced the fear, pain and desire we've dished out" Akitengu said

"They will be like babes to us" Midoritengu said

"Except one of them is the Blind Man" Aoitengu said

"The Blind man?" Shiro asked

"One who is able to block our optical illusion spells" Aotengu said

"Who?" Midoritengu asked

"The red one, Daredevil. I had my suspicions about him for a while now" Shiro said

"What do you mean?" Akitengu asked

"I knwo who he is" Shiro said

"And who is he?" Aoitengu asked

"The greatest threat I've ever met. An opponent who can and will stop me" Shiro hissed

"Let's deal with him first, my fear will cripple him" Midoritengu said smirking

"He is fearless. But that does not mean he has no weaknesses" Shiro said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I'm sorry this is late I couldn't write for an entire before a power outage, so yeah things are getting darker and it showed some things hinted at in the trailer such as Isogai's family dying, Yada's abuse and Fuwa's assault. Not to mention I wrote this chapter with stuff I was originally going to do for three chapters but this works a bit better I think**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. restore the city piece by piece

Daredevil, Elektra and Moon Knight raced across the woods, they were hoping they were not too late in finding the others. The needed to regroup and find out what Shiro was planning and where he was. Elektra stopped and raced off to the side

"Elektra?" Daredevil shouted

"Its Iron Fist and Ronin, they're trapped" she said pulling out her sais to cut away their bindings making the pair fall to the ground

"When I get my hands on that bitch of a Tengu, she's going to be pillow stuffing" Iron Fist said

"Are you okay?" Moon Knight asked

"I'm fine, just had a bout of my Pyrophobia coming at me" Ronin said

"And a unpleasant reminder of my past" Iron Fist said "You guys?"

"My mother" Elektra growled

"Okano leaving me" Moon Knight sighed

"Kayano and Korosensei" Daredevil said

"Damn" Iron Fist said

"We better get moving" Daredevil said

* * *

Punisher and Hellcat observed Akitnegu standing on a cliff overlooking the city

"What is she up to?" Hellcat asked

"Nothing good" Punisher said loading a round into his gun and aiming at the tengu

"Wait!" Hellcat said

"What?" Punisher asked

"Kill her and you kill Okuda" Hellcat said

"So what do we do now?" Punisher asked

"I have no idea" Hellcat said

"Come on, we'll find the others" Punisher said as the pair walked off.

* * *

"So the Tengu are in town with Shiro and the Hand, and they want to control Japan" Moon Knight said

"Which they'll try and use as a platform to take over the rest of the planet" Ronin said

"Unless we can seal them away" Elektra said

"Guys" Hayami said over radio

"What is it?" Elektra said

"We've got the Dragon Wood, and you wouldn't believe who dropped it off" Hayami said

"Who?" Daredevil asked

"Asano, our old principal" Hayami said

"Why would Asano have the Dragon Wood?" Ronin asked

"He said he was with the Chaste" Hayami said

"What?" Ronin asked "I should be the only one"

"Apparently not, there could be other members you're not sure of" Elektra said

"So what now?" Daredevil asked

"I'll deploy with it and bring it to you shortly. Just deal with the Tengu and Shiro. After that we'll figure things out and restore those three" Hayami said

"Got it" the team said as the ran down into the city

* * *

"We'll start with that, a minster was going to be today. So why not take him hostage?" Shiro said

"Simple, us!" Daredevil said as he's team arrived, all seven of them

"So you manage to end the illusions on you" Shiro said

"Oh yeah. And let me tell you; we're pissed" Daredevil said as he charged off

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shiro asked as Aoitengu landed before them.

"No I didn't" Daredevil as Elektra jumped over him and kicked Aoitengu, Midoritengu went to attack her from the side but Moon Knight intercepted her and Punisher attacked Akitengu with rubber bullet before Hellcat wrapped up the tengu's wings with her cable.

"Get them" Shiro shouted

"You heard the man, attack" Daredevil said as he went to punch Shiro, but was blocked by a Ninja Commander who threw him back a bit.

"Hold them off, while I take my prize" Shiro said

"Yes my master" the commander said

* * *

Moon Knight and Iron Fist tried punching Midoritengu, but she blocked it with her wings

"Okano, wake up!" Iron Fist shouted

"It's us, your friends!" Moon Knight shouted as he used his truncheon in staff mode.

"She knows, but I'm not Okano. And then I release her to take on a new host. I'll make sure her hands are made red by your blood"

"Sorry, but death doesn't frighten me" Moon Knight said throwing some of his blades.

"Well, maybe this will scare you" Midoritengu said as she summoned thick vines which were covered in thorns. She grabbed a thorn and pulled out two thorns which extended into swords.

"That's not good" Iron Fist said as she blocked the thorn sword before charging chi energy into her fist and breaking it

"Night night" Moon Knight said punching her in the gut sending her flying onto the street

* * *

"SISTER!" Akitengu shouted

"Over here' Hellcat said swiping her

"You will not stop me" Akitengu said as she conjured up fireballs.

"Try this" Punisher said throwing a smoke grenade

"But won't we be blinded as well?" Hellcat asked

"Just wait" Punisher said as the smoke covered the area.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Akitengu shouted throwing fireballs, lighting up the area where she was in the smoke. Punisher loaded a stun round and fired at the area where the flames were coming from. Hellcat smiled at this

"I see now, we can see her flames, but she can't see us" Hellcat said

"Exactly" he said before firing off a few more stun rounds

"I'll take out those wings" Hellcat said

"Wait" Punisher shouted

"HIYA!" Hellcat shouted as she leapt up into the air, Akitengu saw her and dodged her, but Hellcat then disappeared back into the smoke.

"Where are you?" Akitengu asked as she felt something slash at her skin and disappear "Your tactics will not keep you safe" she hissed

"That's what you think" Hellcat said as something clattered on the ground. Akitengu looked down as the object exploded, revealing itself to be a flash bang

"Move now" Punisher said

* * *

Aoitengu held several orbs of water floating in the air. Elektra and Ronin drew their weapons and waited

"You look thirsty, here have a DRINK!" Aoitengu shouted as she threw the water balls at them. The two blade users slashed at the water destroying the orb, making it splash on the ground, Aoitengu smiled and raised her arms making the water become solid needles

"look out" Ronin said pulling out his nunchaku before deflecting the water needles, which reformed into two whips in Aoitengu's hands.

"We've got to stop her from using the water" Elektra said

"Maybe you should look into my eyes" Aoitengu said

"I don't think so" Elektra said as she closed her eyes

"The blind one saw something wonderful; you, him and another women in harmonious love" Aoitengu said smirking

"what?" Elektra asked shocked

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Ronin shouted

"Nagisa wants to sleep with me and another woman?" Elektra asked

"Kaede, that was possible one of his desires, to have Kaede back; but since he met you he wants both of you" Ronin said

"Okay, I'll talk to him later" Elektra said

"Now then, gaze into my eyes" Aoitengu said

"No" Elektra said weakly before being awakened from the trance by Ronin who stabbed Aoitengu with one of Elektra's sais. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Ronin said

* * *

"So you think you can take me Daredevil?" Ninja Commander said as he punched the Man without Fear, Daredevil drew his billy club and extended it into a staff before using it to strike the ninja commander a bit, before sweeping him off his feet and booted him in the head making him crumple to the ground. The ninja commander got up and drew his Ninjato and used it to block Daredevil's staff. The Ninja Commander had a slight advantage since Daredevil needed sound to see and the Commander could use a masterful level of stealth techniques meaning he could strike Daredevil down like nothing at all. He got in a few lucky shots but kept circling around him. Finaly when he went to strike next Daredevil blocked the blade and retaliated with his staff before the Commander back stepped and silently circled again before going back in for another shot, but it happened again. He couldn't figure out how Daredevil was blocking his shots; then he heard it, a high pitched low volume whistle. But the commander saw Daredevil didn't move his mouth, so the question was where was that whistle coming from then it hit the commander; Daredevil was whistling through his nose to make enough noise to see the Ninja Commander and block the attacks. Smirking Daredevil back kicked and then jump kicked teh Ninja Commander, but the Man without fear was not done yet he pulled hsi arms back and unleashed a stronger stunner clap knocking teh Ninja Commander out. Looking up he saw Shiro's figure on his radar sense and tensed

"You're next" Daredevil said as he heard Elektra scream "Elektra!" he panicked and ran over to her.

* * *

"That fucking hurts" Elektra said as she pulled a feather out of her arm.

"Well she did use one of her feathers as a throwing knife" Ronin said

"How did you dodge it?" Elektra asked

"With luck" Ronin said

"Elektra, Ronin" Daredevil exclaimed as he leapt over their cover, he cupped Elektra's face and touched her forehead with his. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine" Ronin said before being glared at by Elektra "Mostly"

"What happened?" Daredevil asked

"Just a cut on my arm" Elektra said

"How?" Daredevil asked sternly

"She's using her feathers as blades" Ronin said

"Anyway we can beat her?" Daredevil asked

"Only if you can blind her" Ronin said

"Good luck with that" Elektra said as she peeked, only to get her head shoved down by Daredevil as a feather blade skimmed it "Thank you" she said

"So who wants to play hit the crow?" Daredevil asked as he aimed his billy club at Aoitengu

* * *

"Where are you?" Aoitengu asked as she felt something slam into her throat making her cough

"Hey there" Daredevil said reeling his leg back and swinging it forward into Aoitengu's leg making her buckle. Snarling Aoitengu tried swping at Daredevil who dodged it and countered her swing with his weapon "Hurry up and tie her up" Daredevil said

"With what?" Elektra asked

"Those chains by Ronin" Daredevil said

"That will work" Elektra said as she and Ronin grabbed the chains and tied up the Water user

"Do you think these will hold me for long?" Aoitengu said as she tried to break out of them

"How long do you think it will hold her?" Elektra asked

"Not long" Ronin said

"I'll fix that" Daredevil said using a clap stunner on her to make it so he could shock her with a stun rod built into his billy club "There that will hold her a bit longer. Now get her back to Class-E"

"And what about you?" Ronin asked

"I'll find Shiro" Daredevil said

* * *

"We're nearly there" Hayami said as she saw the old school building where she spent her third years. "Anything on scanners?"

"no ma'am" An agent said

"Good, land us outside the school, and hope we don't get interrupted by anything" Hayami said

"Yes ma'am" the agent said

"Wait what about the urn?" Okajima asked

"It should still be there. If we can get it and then have to get Iron Fist and Ronin up here" Hayami said

"Ma'am we have a heat signature!" the pilot said

"Where?" Hayami asked

"On the mountain ma'am" he said

"Pass me a rifle" Hayami said as she was handed a sniper rifle and loaded it to look out at Shiro. He was standing on the edge of a cliff, in his hands was a black urn. Hayami panicked as she knew that if Shiro destroyed that it would be game over. Also as if reading Hayami's mind Shiro dropped the urn.

"Oops" Shiro chuckled

"FUCK!" she shouted

"What?" Okajima said

"Shiro got to the urn first...it's been destroyed" Hayami sighed

"SO what now?"

* * *

Iron Fist and Moon Knight were finally tiring out Midoritengu and she was collapsing

"Maehara?" Okano asked stopping Moon Knight

"Hinata?" he asked

"I'm sorry" Okano said before Midoritengu stabbed him in the stomach

"MOON KNIGHT!" Iron Fist shouted igniting her fist in Chi and attacked her

"You think that will beat me?" Midoritengu asked smirking as if she had won

"No but maybe this will" Iron Fist said as her fists started to glow. Afterwards she would move her arms in a circle gathering chi in the circle before punching the ball of Chi turning it into a massive energy dragon. "This is a secret art of K'un-Lun masters: CHI DRAGON!" Iron Fist shouted as the dragon flew at the green theme tengu

"Can't we talk about this?" she panicked

"Nope" Iron Fist said "You want to hurt my friend, the you pay that price you winged bitch" she shouted as the dragon struck her, knocking her out cold. "And stay down" she said

"OH yeah, I'm fine. Just let me heal for a bit, no biggie" Moon Knight said

"Hey I was saving her and your ass

"Thanks by the way" Moon Knight said as he threw Midoritengu over shih shoulder. "Now we should get these three back to the classroom" he said

"Any idea how?" Iron Fist asked

"I might know a way" he smirked as a large crescent moon shaped ship appeared

"What the?" Iron Fist asked

"That is the Moonwing, I was originally going to call it the Angel Wing, but the current just has a better feel you know?"

And you got this how?"

"that's classified" the whit clad hero said as he got on board his ship

"Damn womanizing bastard" Iron Fist said as she got on board.

* * *

Punisher and Hellcat were still fighting in a cloud of smoke against Akitengu

"The others have probably ended their fights by now" Hellcat said

"I know" Punisher said as he fired a barrage off and went back into cover as fire was shot at the pair.

"I'm going to go around the back and try taking out her wings" Hellcat said

"Good luck" Punisher said as he reloaded and opened fire covering Hellcat. Akitengu conjured up a fire shield unaware she was about to be attacked from behind. Seeing her prey's attention was elsewhere Hellcat pounce and kick her in the back making her stumble; The tengu whirled around only to have Hellcat bound over her wings and upper cut here in the face. Akitengu sharpened her feathers and like Aoitengu used them as daggers as Hellcat got her claws out and matched the feather blades blow for blow. Back a bit Punisher was using a thermal scope to watch over Hellcat and Akitengu's fight. He loaded a tranquilizer into his gun and waited for the right moment

"Come on, come on" he said as he looked down the scope; but he would have to wait for a clear shot "Stand back a bit Hinano so I can hit her" he mumbled, looking up Hellcat jumped back a bit

"What's the matter scared little kitty cat?" Akitengu asked

"Night, night" Hellcat purred

"What?" Akitengu asked as Punisher fired the shot before firing a second tranquilizer into the shoulders of the tengu making her stumble about. Hellcat stood by and caught the sleeping tengu. She saw Punisher appeared

"She's out" Hellcat said

"Good, we better head back to the others." Punisher said

* * *

Hayami was pacing

"Calm down" Okajima said

"I can't, we just lost the fucking container for the tengu who have possessed our friends and now we have no way of removing them" Hayami said

"We'll figure it out" Okajima said as the team arrived and dumped the captive tengu on the ground

"What?" Elektra asked

"Shiro destroyed the urn we needed" Hayami said

"Are you kidding me?" Daredevil asked

"So how are we going to change them back?" Hellcat asked

"I'm not sure, we need an urn to hold them and to make sure they never escaped" Ronin explained

"Where's Shiro now?" Daredevil asked

"He disappeared" Hayami said

"I have a bad feeling about where's he's gone" Daredevil said

* * *

Shiro and a troop of Ninjas were outside the ministry of defence

"This is where we'll begin our mission" Shiro said

"Yes sir" the ninjas said

"Go" Shiro said as they rushed in, only for arrows to stop them

"What?" The ninja commander asked as several security forces rushed out with bows, assault rifles and snipers.

"You think we didn't see this coming?" Karasuma asked

"Tadomi Karasuma, you didn't think that I would have planned for this. The Hand will rule Japan and the current government will fall" Shiro declared

"Not on our watch" Irina said walking out with two blades drawn

"Then I am sorry, but you are delusional and misguided" Shiro chuckled

"Too bad you tengu warriors are out cold" Irina said

"And you have no way of sealing them, all you have is Dragon Wood, so you have no one to speak the tongue of K'un-Lun and you have no way of restricting the tengu. In other words once they are free nothing can help you defeat them" Shiro said

'he doesn't know about Ronin or Iron Fist.' Karasuma thought 'And even if he does know, he probably thinks that Fuwa can't speak K'un-Lun that means we have the advantage'

"And if you think you have the advantage because you are hiding things from me, then you are mistaken, since I can get what I want for your head. And since I am considered a hero from saving the world, it should be easy for me to use that for my advantage!" Shiro declared

"And how are you going to get that information?" Irina asked

"Bring them to me" Shiro said as the ninjas charged

"FIRE!" Karasuma ordered as the security forces attacked

* * *

The Defenders watched as the Hand and Ministry forces clashed

"Well, we know where Shiro went" Moon Knight said

"Why would he attack there first, why not head for the Diet building?" Hellcat asked

"I'm not sure unless, there was something inside he needs to do so" Daredevil said

"But what would that be?" Iron Fist asked

"Who cares we should get over there and help them out" Elektra said

"Come on Defenders" Daredevil said as they charged in there

"We're coming Bitch-sensei" Elektra said

"We'll stay here and keep an eye on the Tengu" Hayami said

"Okay" Daredevil said

"Use the brig on my ship to keep them contained" Moon Knight said

"We've got it" Hayami said

* * *

"We're outnumbered" Irina said killing

"We'll have to fallback" Karasuma said reloading

"Sir, Agent Hayami's got the tengu locked up, and the Defenders are on their way" Sonokawa said once they were inside and barricading the door.

"So what do we do now?" Irina asked

"We wait for backup" Karasuma said

"The Defenders, are they going to be able to handle it?" Irina asked

"We can only hope they are" Karasuma said

"Tadomi" Irina said "I'm scared"

"I am too" Karasuma said

* * *

"And with a single strike I shall leave the country defenceless meaning it will be easier to take over" Shiro said as he saw his forces trying to take down the ministry building

"SHIRO!" Daredevil said

"Ah, the heroes arrived, but how you are going to save this country remains to be seen" Shiro said

"So we'll stop you" Iron Fist said

"And then we'll be coming for your bosses" Moon Knight said

"Like you can stop us" Moon Knight

"Very well, then...GET THEM!"

"Defenders, lets teach them a lesson" Daredevil said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and wow that was intense, but wait there are two chapters left and they got the Tengu trio. So they are going to escape aren't they. Yes they are, but I don't know how its is going to work, but I'll make it work and I should be back to a normal posting style after this past week with a big blackout that took a day to finish**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. You can bend me, I won't break

Shiro and his forces of the hand charged at the Defenders, luckily Daredevil was nervous about the situation they were in, because they outnumber 10:1. Elektra knew what Daredevil was thinking and reassuringly stood beside him

"We can do this" she said softly

"I know, but I'm just worried about what's inside there that in interesting Shiro" Daredevil said

"The minister" Hellcat said

"What?" Punisher asked

"The Minister of Defence" Hellcat said "He was supposed to be visiting today"

"So that is what Shiro is after. If he gets his hands on the minister then the Hand can easily overwhelm the police and the army" Ronin said

* * *

"Karasuma I think I know what he's after" Irina said

"What" Karasuma said

"Our boss" Irina said

"Oh shit" Karasuma said

"My thoughts exactly" Irina said

"What should we do?" Karasuma asked

"Hide him what else!" Irina exclaimed

"Why would we do that?" Karasuma asked

"So it doesn't make it easy for Shiro to find him" Irina said

"Why are you so snappy today?" Karasuma asked

"Simple you took stupid pills this morning?" Irina barked

"Shut it!" Karasuma snapped

* * *

Ronin blocked the strikes of his foes before tripping one and throwing multiple shot at the body before throwing him to the ground and performing takedown strikes to knock them out before getting out of the way of Elektra's sai which was piercing a Hand Ninja; she quickly grabbed it and pulled it out spinning around to use both of her sais to catch a couple of enemy blades and applying enough force to snap the blade. Next she smiled and kicked them into the path of the Punisher who was performing headshots on anybody who got close enough. He drew his knife and stabbed a ninja through the bottom jaw, only to rip it out and cut the throat of a ninja behind him then booting him away which Hellcat used as a jump pad to get some air before allowing gravity to drop her onto the shoulders of a ninja she flicked her claws out and rove them into the ninja's eyes blinding him making him fall to the ground helping Hellcat to the ground where she used her cable to whip a ninja into the way of Moon Knight's staff and Crescent darts, seeing someone coming up behind him Moon Knight flipped over the ninja and tripped up into Iron Fist's punch breaking his entire ribcage before kicking several more and blocked a sword and breaking it with a palm strike turning to face her target and enhanced her hands with chi and threw a double punch knocking him out

"Where's Daredevil?" Iron Fist asked as a Ninja commander came flying in landing on his back as Daredevil flipped in with a hammer kick to the sternum. He then got up drew his billy club and smashed it into the faces of the couple of Hand foot soldiers.

"We good?" Daredevil asked

"Whoa" Elektra said "That was awesome"

"Thanks honey" Daredevil said

"I might have under estimated them" Shiro said "None the less. I will still win this for the Hand"

* * *

"Are they secured?" Okajima asked

"Yeah, I've got them tied up behind bullet resistant glass and energy shields" Hayami said as she exited the Moonwing and closed the hatch

"What are we going to do when they wake up and break out?" Okajima asked

"I'm not sure; but the bigger problem is how do we seal without the urn" Hayami sighed

"Does it have to be the particular urn?" Okajima asked

"I don't think it was indicated about that" Hayami said

"So it could be any urn; maybe even metal" Okajima said

"I think it has to be a special one, not one you can just pick up at a store" Hayami said looking at him

"So what's the next step?" Okajima asked

"I'm not sure" Hayami said pulling out a tablet computer while sitting down on the rock

"What are you doing?" Okajima asked looking confused

"Researching the legend" Hayami said

"I see, and that will help how?" Okajima asked

"Maybe we can get a better idea at what we've got to do to get our friends back, and personally I'm nervous something will screw us over" Hayami said

"I agree" Okajima said

* * *

The Defenders were heading for the ministry when a massive Hand Soldier appeared in front of them. The group nodded before Hellcat used her cable and pulled him back as Moon Knight and Daredevil went in and smashed his knees smashing them making him fall forward before Punisher sniped him in the head killing him before they moved on

"Where would the minister be?" Elektra asked

"He would be inside" Daredevil said as she flicked his billy club into the mouth of a Hand Ninja making him fall to the ground out cold

"How do we get inside?" Iron Fist asked

"Hold on" Ronin said running forward and jumped through a window and stalked around the hallways until he reached the main room, he looked around and dashed over to the main door and opened it. The rest of the Defenders rushed in before Iron fist closed the door

"Now where to?" Moon Knight asked

"Down this way" Ronin said indicated down the hallway

"Okay, let's go" Daredevil said as he used his billy club to send out a soundwave "it's clear"

"Move up" Punisher said as they rushed forward.

* * *

"Sisters" Aoitengu said

"Yes our sister" Midoritengu said

"We must get out of here" Aoitengu said

"How shall we escape?" Akitengu asked

"You forget who we are my dear sister" Aoitengu said as she created a feather blade and started to cut into the glass, which did nothing

:It appears these humans are more clever than we originally thought" Midoritengu said

"We will get out of here my dear sisters" Aoitengu said

"When and how?" Akitengu said as she attacked the glass with her flames melting it, soon the glass was gone and Akitengu went to walk out, only to be stopped by the energy shiled making the fiery tengu snarl.

"And more annoying than we originally thought as well" Aoitengu said

"Couldn't you fire your feathers out?" Midoritengu asked

"I will try" Akitengu said before summoning a feather blade and throwing it through the shield, making it hit the opposite wall, smirking before destroying teh shield generator on her cage. She walked out and stretched her wings

"Now sister, release us" Aoitengu said

"Yes my dear sisters" Akitengu said as she opened their prisons.

"Now we desotry the humans who trapped us" Aoitengu said

"Yes" the other two tengu said smirking

* * *

"I think something bad is going to happen" Okajima said dragging Hayami into a hiding hole as the hatch of the Moonwing opened up to reveal the three Tengu sister free of containment

"That is not what we wanted" Hayami hissed

"Now what?" Okajima asked

"We can't warn the others, because we'll give away our positions" Hayami said

"So how are we going to alert them that the Tengu are loose?" Okajima whispered

"We're not, or at least we can't for now" Hayami said

"They're leaving" Okajima said

"Now we tell them" Hayami said

* * *

"Karasuma" Daredevil said

"What is it?" Karasuma said

"Is the minister safe?" Ronin asked

"Yes, we just secured him in the panic room" Karasuam said

"Good, that will help" Daredevil said

"So what's the plan?" Iron Fist asked

"I'm not sure, but we have to do something" Karasuma sighed

"Agent Karasuma, this is Agent Hayami. We have a problem" she said over a radio

"What?" Karasuma asked over the radio

"They figured out a way to escape their cells" Hayami said

"So they're loose again meaning we have to fight them again" Elektra said

"Shit!" iron Fist said

"I don't think I can fight them again, especially Hinata" Moon Knight said

"Is there a way we find a replacement for the urn?" Hellcat asked

"Doubtful" Karasuma said

"There's got to be something we can do" Elektra said

* * *

Shiro was standing outside as the three Tengu landed

"You're late" Shiro said with a hint of anger in his tone

"We were detained, so this is where our target is located?" Aoitengu said

"Indeed, with the Defenders who now have no way of stopping you now" Shiro said

"Good" Aoitengu said

"But these humans are clever, cleverer then when we first walked this world. They will find a way" Midoritengu said

"True, but they won't be able to perform the sealing" Shiro said smiling

"They have an Iron Fist" Akitengu said "I'm afraid my sister is becoming arrogant in her old age"

"Interesting, I was not expecting that. Now I have a new mission for you: Kill the Iron Fist" Shiro said

"Yes master' the Tengu said

* * *

"So we need an urn, a large space and the Dragon Wood" Daredevil said

"We should do it at Class-E, since that was where they freed the Tengu in the first place" Elektra said

"I agree, but what makes it so special?" Punisher asked

"Class-E, Koro-sensei" Ronin said

"Maybe" Daredevil said "I'm head back to the Class-E"

"WHAT!" the Defenders said

"Maybe just maybe" Daredevil said leaving

"I'm not letting him go alone" Elektra said

"Neither am I" Moon Knight said

"What you think I'm not getting in on the fun then forget it" Iron Fist said

"Go out the back way, less people will see you" Karasuma said

"Got it" the team said

* * *

Once they got back to the classroom Daredevil created a soundwave and focused on where it went. He got a quick glimpse at something and created a new one, he saw a gap in his radar sense and where it was

"The sports shed" Daredevil said

"Why there?" Moon Knight asked as he and Iron Fist went and opened the door. Once they walked in Iron Fist used Chi to light up the room "What aren't we seeing?" he asked looking around until he spotted an old box.

"What is that?" Iron Fist asked as Moon Knight opened the box

"I don't believe it" Moon Knight gasped as he showed Iron Fist

"Impossible" she gasped

"GUYS! WHAT IS IT?" Hellcat shouted out as they left the shed

"An urn, there was an urn hidden in the sports shed!" Moon Knight exclaimed

"We can do it now, We can seal the Tengu and save the girls!" Punisher cheered

"YES!" Moon Knight said

"Iron Fist, Ronin, Hellcat set up the ritual, we'll guard the area" Daredevil said

"You got it" the three said as they ran inside, Shortly the Tengu landed

* * *

"We got boogies" Punsiher said as he opened fire on them, but Aoitengu blocked the shots with water while Midoritengu summoned bamboo spears.

"SCATTER!" Daredevil said as they moved to different areas

"We don't want to hurt you" Moon Knight said as he used his staff to block Midoritengu's spear

"You should hear the weeping of the maiden I control" Midoritengu laughed before Moon Knight smashed his staff into Midoritengu's hip forcing a cry of pain out of her

"I'm sorry Hinata, but it's for your own good" Moon Knight said as he kept attacking

"STOP" Okano cried out

"Hinata?" Moon Knight asked

"Yes, it's me" she said as her hand thrust a spear through Moon Knight "NO, NO!" she cried

"I win" Midoritengu said as she took control and pulled the spear out "That was close"

* * *

Punisher was using a knife against Aoitengu's feather knife

"Give up; the girl you had feelings for is long dead" Aoitengu said

"You don't know that" Punisher snapped

"I do, did you know, she still dreams about you, about loving you" Aoitengu said

"That time has long past" Punisher said as he flipped the knife into his other hand and went in for a strike, only to be blocked by the tengu's wings

"Well then this won't affect you" Aoitengu said pulling Punisher into a heater and passionate kiss wrapping her wings around the hero to secure him until she let go, once she did he elbow her in the nose

"Bitch" Punisher said "That was a crap kiss" he muttered

"I will shred you" Aoitengu said as she drew out her bird like talons from her hand, she swiped at him several times, which one was dodged until Punisher grabbed then and pulled so she couldn't moved

"How about a manicure?" he asked severing the talons on her right hand making hr screech in pain before he did the same with the left declawing her before he buried a boot into her stomach winding her.

* * *

"Why do we always get the fun ones?" Elektra asked as she leapt over a fireball

"Just luck I guess" Daredevil said as he grabbed Elektra and pulled her into cover as flames sailed past, smoke slight rose off Elektra's head

"That bitch just singed my hair!" Elektra said standing up out of cover and running forward  
"ELEKTRA!" Daredevil shouted as he followed her

"NOBODY; NOBODY BUT ME TOUCHES THE HAIR YOU CROW WINGED BITCH!" Elektra roared as she drew he sais and ran forward swiping and slashing at the tengu who was dodging and making Elektra miss every attack and made her dodge the counterattacks Akitengu performed with her flames

"I should have pulled her into cover quicker" Daredevil said as he ran over to the fight between his girlfriend and Tengu. "This could be heated" he said before deadpanning "Why did I just pun" he muttered as he ducked a fireball, he then flipped into the fight blocking her attack with his billy club while Elektra tried attacking with her sais. They skimmed the surface of Akitengu's face, digging a bit of flesh out, but nothing devastatingly major

"Go for the wings" Daredevil said

"Got it babe" Elektra said throwing her sais into the wing joints ripping a pained screamed out of the fire using Tengu. Daredevil kicked her in the stomach making her stumble backward before Elektra kicked her in the head confusing her more that she already was

"When I'm finished with you, they have to comb this entire area for a single trace" Akitengu said

"Try it you winged hussy" Elektra said

* * *

"Okay, put the Dragon Wood in the middle of the centre circle, now draw three circles in a triangular formation and each circle write the kanji for Fire, Water and Wood in each one" Ronin said

"Got it" Hellcat said as she did what Ronin said

"Iron Fist, these are the words we require, memorise them please" Ronin requested

"You got it" Iron Fist said reading the words

"When will we use the Urn?" Hellcat asked

"After we've sealed the tengu into the wood we burn it into the urn and seal the urn" Ronin said

"Why do I get a bad feeling?" Iron Fist asked

"Shiro's still out there" Ronin said. Suddenly the walls shook

"Are you okay?" Hellcat asked

"Just peachy!" Daredevil said as he attacked Akitengu again

"We have to hurry" Ronin said, when he had to dodge a bullet

"I don't think so" Shiro said

"You. you've desecrated this place enough, you've murdered our friends and injured others. NOW LEAVE!" Iron Fist shouted

"I don't think so, because once I've won. I'm going to use this as a place where I'll do whatever I want to you and you will be powerless against me" Shiro said

"Then we'll stop you like we're going to stop you now!" Ronin said

"I don't think so" Shiro said as he drew twin swords

"Oh please" Ronin said drawing his katana as Hellcat flicked out her claws "Its three against one

"I know, hardly seems fair...for you" Shiro said gripping Hellcat's neck and throwing her into the wall

"The Anti-Matter" Ronin gasped

"Indeed" Shiro laughed as he kicked Ronin in the stomach before hitting Iron Fist, who got back up and augmented her fists

"I am the Immortal Iron Fist and I'm going to put an end to your evil" Iron Fist said

"Come and try it" Shiro taunted them

* * *

"OOF" Punisher said as he was shoved into Daredevil. The pair were fighting back to back as Elektra went off to fight Midoritengu

"This is not going our way is it?" Daredevil asked

"What gave it away" Punisher asked deflecting a feather

"The fact Moon Knight's down" Daredevil snarled

"I see, then we're truly fucked" Punisher said

"I wouldn't say that" Daredevil smirked

"You know, for a blind guy you always see the sunny side of things a lot" Punisher deadpanned

"Sometime, I can see better then you, like NOW!" Daredevil shouted as Water and fire headed for each other making steam. Then Daredevil got behind Aoitengu and gripped her wing giving it a pull, he could hear the bones displacing as he dislocated the wing, next he twisted her arm and punched the elbow joint, hitting the main nerve in it making it pained

"SISTER!" Akitengu said as she started blasting fired, one of them came close to Daredevil and he used the injured Tengu as a shield to intercept the fire clamping a hand over his prey's mouth to stifle the screams of pain "Where are you?" she asked as a bomb was rolled over to her and blinded her with multiple flashes making her eyes visual nothing but white as The Punisher stalked forward, he raised his fist and drove it into the Tengu's cheek, before grabbing the front of the kimono and doing it again, spinning her around to intercept his boot winding her

"That's another one down" Punisher said

"But they'll get back up" Daredevil said as he heard the bones healing and popping back into place

"Yeah, too bad they won't stay down and out cold" Punisher said as he reloading "And that was my last of the flashbang grenades"

"What grenades do you have left?" Daredevil asked

"Just the kind that go boom" Punisher answered

"Yep, we're fucked" Daredevil said

* * *

Shiro threw Hellcat into the wall again before stomping on her throat

"You think you, a mere dancer turned Vigilante could beat me?" Shiro taunted

"Shut up, get away from her and piss off" Iron Fist said getting back up

"I don't think so, in fact once I'm finished with you; I'll drop you off for a second round"

"What?" Iron Fist was scared now, Shiro knew about what happened the night, many years ago "How?"

"Don't let him get to you, it's a mindgame" Ronin shouted as he threw out some shuriken at the man in white

"Is it, or do I actually know about that night?" Shiro asked

"Either way we're going to kick your ass" Hellcat hissed as she sprung up and went in for an attack

"It's over Shiro" Ronin said

"I think not" Shiro said

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy are they in trouble or not. Well we won't really know until the next chapter of the fic which will be the last one and I might do something to Shiro, I might not...but you all know I'm going to do something to Shiro for all the shit he's done in this fic already**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. like the sun we live to rise

Daredevil and Punisher were still back to back as they closed in and were waiting for them to make a move. The Tengus would not give them an opening to attack. Daredevil frowned Elektra was facing Midoritengu and Moon Knight was possibly KIA thanks a thorn spear. He was against fire and water but the steam they used as a smokescreen was fading away. Punisher was reaching for his magnums

"Well we came this far" he said

"And we'll get beyond this point" Daredevil said

"How?" Punisher said

"I'm working on that" Daredevil said as he punched the Tengu and threw her into the other one

* * *

Elektra was breaking apart the thorn spear. She was tiring thanks to the nature user. Midoritengu drew out two more wooden spears and threw them at teh assassin; who was dodging the spears, and destroying the odd one with her sais. She was running out of energy and Midoritengu knew this

"Give up, I'm sure you need a rest" Midoritengu said

"Not until my friend is back to normal" Elektra said

"You forget that I'm still stronger than you are" Midoritengu said as she advanced

"What about me?" Moon Knight asked punching Midoritengu and sent her back a bit

"HOW I KILLED YOU?" she shouted

"Funny thing about death is, well I'm harder to kill now" Moon Knight said showing the hole in his suit "Maybe I should have gotten something tougher"

"How?" Elektra asked

"Moonlight" Moon Knight said as he looked up at the crescent moon.

"Incredible" Elektra said "And she's out. Which is good; now we have to knock out the last two; where did they go?"

* * *

Ronin and Shiro was struggling with each other while Iron Fist and Hellcat rushed to finished the sight

"Are you nearly down yet?" Ronin asked

"Almost" Iron Fist said

"Then hurry up" Ronin said

"You will not finish it" Shiro said

"Want to bet?" Iron Fist shouted

"Yes, we would" Aoitengu said walking into the room

"Oh shit" Iron Fist said before she felt the flow of chi pass through her and into the floor trapping into the seal they wrote on the floor. Shiro reached for a gun, but was held back by Hellcat's cable

"Hurry, I can't hold him much longer" Hellcat said

"Then I will" Daredevil said as he punched Shiro

"So you still have some fight left in you huh?" Shiro said

"Yeah I do, and I'm going to unleash it on you" Daredevil said throwing a punch and catching Shiro's robes and ramming his knee into Shiro's face and threw a couple of punches into his side.

"I'll end you" Shiro said drawing a blade as Daredevil extended his billy club into a staff and twirled it smiling

"Time to give the devil his due" Daredevil smirked as he tapped his staff into his hand "And he's been waiting for yours" he said before launching into the attack, using every staff move he has Daredevil was easily overwhelming Shiro, but Shiro then started to perform blade thrusts which were blocked by Daredevil's staff. Soon Punisher attacked Shiro with his knife

"Hurry up and start the thing" Punisher said

"We can't" Iron Fist

"Why not?" Daredevil asked punching Shiro in the head before throwing a couple of shots to the kidneys making him stumble back

"We don't have the third one" Hellcat said

"Where is she?"

"Here" Moon Knight said dumping the Tengu on the wood circle which lit up green, while the other two lit up blue and red. Iron Fist then closed her eyes and channelled her chi into the seal and the Dragon wood. Shiro was shocked but was held back by Hellcat's cable

"NOOO!" he shouted

"Suffer Shiro" Daredevil declared holding him back

"Start it now" Elektra said

"Very well" Ronin said channelling energy into the Dragon wood which hovered over the urn

"Where did you find that?" Shiro asked

"Wouldn't you like to know, now SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Daredevil said shoving his fist into Shiro's side. Soon Ronin and Iron Fist were ready

"DO IT!" Daredevil said

"YOU GOT IT!" they said

* * *

"I hereby call to the ancient soldiers of the past, those who defend against the darkened wings in the skies. Remove their taint for their unwilling servants and trap in the infinite void until the end of eternity's warm light" Iron Fist chanted in K'un-Lu before smoke rose up from Okano, Okuda and Kataoka as the wings of the tengu turned into ash and joined the smoke as it flowed into the Dragon Wood, the eyes of each head glowing a different colour, soon the smoke formed hands and tried to claw their way against the sealing, but it was useless as they ash and smoke was finally contained in the wood and the eyes stopped shining. The girls were still asleep and Ronin continued and setting it ablaze with flames of green, red and blue. The white ash falling into the urn. Once all the ash was in the urn, it was sealed in the chi seal on the floor shrunk and started to around the urn and became a large white circle before shrinking and consuming the urn. Once the light died down, the black urn was now detailed with three silver feminine figures. The Defenders finally sighed and walked over

"Are they okay?" Hellcat asked as Daredevil checked Okuda

"She's fine" Daredevil said as Moon Knight and Punisher checked the other two girls and gave the confirmation that they were okay, the three girls smiled and gave a small cheer. Daredevil smiled before looking around and seeing something missing. Gripping his billy club he stalked away of the room, he looked back and nodded silently indicated to Elektra and Hellcat to watch the girls. Looking over to Punisher who was spinning the cylinder of a revolver and gave a silent look. The four guys walked out of the room

"Daredevil" Elektra said as she threw Daredevil one of her sais. Daredevil caught it and looked back "For Kayano" she said

"For Kayano, and Korosensei" Daredevil said as they walked out

* * *

"Damn it" Shiro said as he limped away, his face covering long abandoned. "I'll just come up with a new plan and then I'll be back to kill them" he growled

"Yanagisawa" Daredevil said, Turning to look at his foes, Shiro was about to reply when suddenly Elektra's sai was embedded into his cybernetic eye causing it to short circuit and shocked him before six shurikens buried into his back and two crescent blades were shoved through his hands.

"NO!" Shiro shouted to in pain, next thing he knew a bullet blew out the side of his neck. Next his shins were shot apart "This is not the end of me" Shiro grunted as he tried to get up before Daredevil was before him. The man in white looked up at the Man without fear, who preceded to rip the sai out of his eye and grabbed his bleeding neck and brought him up to eye level.

"Like I said before, time to give the devil his long withheld due" Daredevil smirked as he pulled back the sai "Say hello to you victims for me as they look down on you"

"DAREDEVIL!" someone shouted as a Ninja master appeared and knocked him down and grabbed Shiro

"STOP HIM!" Moon Knight said as Ronin charged in while Punisher shot from the hip, the master pulled out his sword and blocked the bullets before using two fingers to knock back Ronin before ducking Moon Knight's staff.

"Who is this guy?" Daredevil asked rushing into attack him, but the ninja master used a palm strike knocking him back, Moon Knight and Ronin got back up

"You are lucky" the ninja said

"Why's that?" Daredevil asked coughing

"Because, not many people survive the wraith of Kirigi" the ninja master said becoming mist

"Who was that guy?" Punisher asked

"A Ninja master of the hand, Kirigi; the son of the Grandmaster of the Hand" Ronin said

"So what now?" Moon Knight asked

* * *

"They're waking up" Iron Fist said

"Fuwa?" Kataoka asked "Where are we, what are you wearing, what are we wearing?"

"It's a long story" Elektra said removing her face mask

"Yada?' Okano asked before flinching "My hip

"You may have taken some damage" Fuwa said as she channeled her chi into Okano's hip healing it

"You an assassin?" Okuda asked

"Yeah I am, I started after I quit my job in business" Yada said

"So you went from pushing papers to killing targets" Okano asked

"You could say that" Yada said sweatdropping

"What about being Nagisa's caretaker?" Okuda asked

"Well, you say caretaker, I say lover" Yada said

"Well I already knew that" Kataoka said blushing

"Wait you and Nagisa?" Okano asked "I didn't see that coming"

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock" Yada said

"Hey guys, a medical team is here" Hellcat said

"Who's that?" Okuda asked as Hellcat removed her mask showing her to be Kurahashi

"Hinano?" Kataoka asked shocked

"Yep" she chirped

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Karasuma asked

"Yeah, the girls are okay, the tengu are sealed and its a happy ending" Maehara said with his hood and mask off as the girls were loaded up into the medical transport, Irina provided comfort for them

"And Shiro?" Hayami asked

"He was rescued" Daredevil said

"And we got our asses kicked by the guy who rescued him" Chiba said

"So Shiro got away" Maehara said

"But we did do some major damage. Heck I doubt he'll be able to breathe normally after the damage done to his neck" Isogai said

"According to the research. We've found something disturbing" Hayami said

"What?" Daredevil asked

"The Hand are able to revive and completely healed people, even resurrect them from beyond the grave" Hayami said

"Shit, so if Shiro does die, he'll be back?" Maehara asked

"It appears so" Karasuma said

"So what's the plan for now?" Nagisa asked removing his cowl.

"Nothing" Hayami said

"We do nothing?" Chiba asked

"Recovery of the victims are priority alpha" Karasuma said

"What about the Tengu Urn?" Chiba asked

"We'll be dealing with that as well. You just think about recovery and resting" Karasuma said

* * *

The next day Hayami walked over to a building sight, where a cube without the top face sat, Hayami nodded as a cement mixer came in and started to pour cement into the cube as Hayami lowered the urn into the cement. Once the cube was full the lid was placed on and welded shut. Next she turned to a crane driver and told him to lower a hook. The cube was connected and lower the cube into a large hole, 20 meters deep. Once the cube was placed down in the hole she sternly looked up and walked back as sheets of a mix of titanium and iron were dropped in between layers of high density concrete. They were making sure the urn would never be recovered and used again by the Hand or any megalomaniac wanting to take over the world. She walked away from the site and pulled out her phone and dialled Karasuma

"Is it done?" he asked

"It is, the Tengu Urn is now unreachable. No matter how hard anybody tries they will not claim it. Not even us and we're the ones burying the damn thing" Hayami said

"Good, those three nearly cause a lot of chaos, so they should stay hidden and never return to this world" Karasuma said

"Sir, what about the Defenders?" Hayami asked

"They'll still be around when we need them" Karasuma said

"I see, is that a bad thing, or is it good?" Hayami asked

"That depends" Karasuma stated

"On what?" Hayami asked

"Which side their on" Karasuma said

* * *

"That was tough" Maehara said as he slumped on a chair and pulled out his laptop and opened up a new blog page. "What does it mean to be the hero, you're a good guy who saves the world, gets the girl, becomes famous and popular; but what if sometimes the hero has to do the same things as the villains to save the day. What if they have to get their hands a bit dirty if it meant saving the lives of others. Are they still a hero or are they labelled as criminals and locked up behind bars, forced to fight newer and less experienced heroes who will eventually do the same thing; maybe, just maybe they'll continue doing it. Wading through the shit and the darkness so the normal people can walk in the light, love, laugh, cry and feel joy? Possibly. But at the end of the day, the hero is there to do one thing and that is inspire people and give them something to believe in when those bad times come.' Maehara wrote taking a drink before continuing on "Does that mean everyone can be a hero?' he paused and looked over at a picture of his old classmates and smiled "This blogger would like to believe so, otherwise where's the hope in this world? I'll tell you where. It wouldn't be" Maehara finished his blog post and closed his laptop after posting it and sat back as Okano came and joined him on the lounge he was seating, once she felt his arms around her, she unleashed the tears that she had saved up for her life and just wept into his chest screaming every now and then with Maehara softly stroking her hair

"It's okay, no one can hurt you now, they're gone" Maehara said kissing her. "You're safe now. You're safe" he said

"thank you" she said as she collapse and fell asleep. Maehara looked down at her and saw how vulnerable she looked. So he bundled her up in his arms and laid down with her

* * *

"Today was messed up, heck I would even call it fucked up" Fuwa said as she looked around her gym and just sighed. She had trained hard and just sat down but in the end nothing could stop the storm of thoughts in her head. How close were there from that. The end? She dreaded to think about it as she took another sip of ice cold coke and shivered before pausing. She felt happy about something so simple, just having a drink of something fizzy to make her feel fine. Maybe she needed simple for now. Otherwise she would be a mess the way she was after that night. That night was a turning point for her. "I know we won, but was it the war or just a battle we won tonight? I mean Shiro's going to come back and get his revenge right?" Fuwa asked

"I don't know" Chiba asked "i would like to think that wouldn't happen, but this is the guy who tried to kill allow us and did in fact make the lives of some of our friends harder

"Nagisa Blinded, Suguya amputated, Hara comatose, Okano nearly paralysed, Nakamura institutionalised, Kayano...dead" Fuwa said "And he's still out there parading around as if he save the world." she spate

"Korosensei saved the world, Shiro just made it worse" Chiba said

"So what the next step of this thing that has started?" Fuwa asked taking a sip

"Now, we wait and see" Chiba said

"See what?" Fuwa asked

"If we're needed again and what the challenge is" Chiba said

"You don't think it's going to be that simple" Fuwa said

"Anything could be simple after what we've faced" Chiba said raising his bottle

"True" Fuwa said clinking her bottle against his "Cheers

"Kampai" Chiba smiled before downing the coke he had in his hand.

* * *

Yada was moaning while she was riding Nagisa when she felt her limit as her climax came and crashed down next to him. Smiling Nagisa just placed his arms around her and smiled and she nuzzled into his neck

"That was magical babe, I don't know how you do it" Yada said wearing nothing but her warm smile

"Just lucky I guess" Nagisa said

"You miss her don't you?" Yada asked "I know that you had a vision of her you and me in the same bed" she said propping herself up on an elbow

"Yes I do, I still feel it even today" Nagisa said, Yada just kissed him and cuddle up to Nagisa and ran her hand down his abs. Nagisa lightly stroked his thumb over her shoulder before kissing the top of her head. They felt like the world didn't want any harm to come to them, and they were right

"If I left tomorrow, just vanished into thin air, what would you do?"

"I would try and find where you were. And then I would join you. If I couldn't then I would make sure you're safe" Nagisa said fiercly hugging her tenderly and tightly

"I would do the same" she said sitting up and kissing her again "Did you want another round tonight?" she asked softly before her arms were pulled out from under her and she collapsed on top of Nagisa

"Not tonight, I just want to stay like this" Nagisa smiled

"For how long?" Yada asked

"Until the sun shine in the morn" Nagisa said

"Okay" Yada said pulling a sheet across them both

"Good night" she whispered

"Sweet Dreams." he said

* * *

On a beach somewhere the sun was just about to peak across the hills and a young woman in a white dress and hat stood there, a pair of high sandals in her hand. Once the organ and purple sky became lighter she started to hum and she made her way down to the beach, it was a favourite of hers, one from an anime she had watched a long time ago, one that made her smiled. She stopped at the nearby docks and continued to hum as the sun started to reflect in the water, which was like a pane of glass

"Promise me you'll stay until the sunset and when the moon shines through the darkness, We can find a path that leads us home" she sang out as she looked down, rather than her own reflection, she saw the image of a teenaged maiden with green hair softly blowing in the wind, which caused small ripples. She looked down and smiled before walking away.

* * *

 **G'day guys so that was the final chapter of Assassination Classroom Dark Heroics and oh boy was that last bit a plot twisting cliffhanger. But how can that be? Well I'll answer that in the sequel when I get around to doing it. But this was a fun project after all the lighthearted and fun stuff it was nice to kick back and do something a bit darker than normal.**

 **Now a big thanks to Mrotrax for being a reviewer as well as bloodydemon666 (who I am doing a collab with called Nagisa Deathstroke Shiota) and Nagisa101 for reviewing as well and to those who faved, and followed and just read along with the story. I hope you had a good and fun time reading this little tale of mine**

 **Now you may have noticed that the chapter titles seemed kind of weird, well that was because they were lyrics taking from songs revolving around the Defenders character that were previously shown in the media, so he's the list:**

 **chapter 2 and 5: Tamer-Beautiful Crime- Netflix Daredevil trailer song**

 **chapter 3: Monsters and Men-Thousand Eyes-Jessica Jones trailer**

 **chapter 4: Nirvana-Come as you are- Netflix Defenders Comic-Con trailer song**

 **chapter 6 and 9: 7 Days-Take me away- Punisher War Zone soundtrack**

 **chapter 7: Evanescence-Bring me to life- Daredevil movie soundtrack**

 **Chapter 8: Rise Against-historia calamitatum-Punisher War Zone Soundtrack**

 **Chapter 10: Soundgarden-Live to Rise-Avengers movie soundtrack**

 **There you have the titles and why they are there**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
